Historia de Amor
by anairamellark18
Summary: (Adaptación.)Una princesa rebelde. Un joven enamorado. Un amor prohibido. Todo lo que un pequeño encuentro puede desencadenar, desde los sentimientos más puros hasta las situaciones más trágicas... La historia es de Claudy SGS que me permitió adaptarla.
1. Chapter 1

**HISTORIA DE AMOR**

**RESUMEN:** Una princesa rebelde. Un joven enamorado. Un amor prohibido. Todo lo que un pequeño encuentro puede desencadenar, desde los sentimientos más puros hasta las situaciones más trágicas... Adaptación.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de los juegos del hambre, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es de Claudy SGS y gracias a que me permite adaptarla con dichos personajes pues aquí se las traigo.

**Capítulo 1. El baile**

Era de noche y el palacio era el único testigo del ir y venir que en ese momento acontecía dentro de él, mientras todos los empleados alistaban los últimos preparativos para el baile que iba a tener lugar esa noche en el salón real.

Dentro de la habitación principal, dos criadas ayudaban a la reina Effie a vestirse mientras la princesa, aburrida ya por todo el escándalo que se armaba esa noche, posaba su mirada perdida en el espejo que la reflejaba sentada en el pequeño taburete que se encontraba al lado del peinador.

- ¡Katniss! – la voz de su madre la sacó de su ensueño, volviéndola a la realidad.

- ¡Madre! – respondió sorprendida.

- No te olvides que asistirá gente de mucha influencia al baile de esta noche, incluyendo todos tus posibles pretendientes – dijo mientras terminaba de arreglarse – y debes actuar siempre como…

- Le corresponde a una princesa hacerlo – dijo Katniss terminando la frase – Lo sé, madre.

- Pues eso espero. Ya tienes 17 años. Es hora de pensar en casarte.

- Pero…

- ¡Nada de peros! Ahora apúrate, los invitados ya están llegando y no podemos hacerlos esperar.

Katniss, levantándose desganadamente, se puso el antifaz que le había dado su madre y salió suspirando de la habitación.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba reunido en las afueras del palacio. Eran todos de entre 17 y 19 años, vestidos con sus mejores galas y agarrando cada uno un antifaz. Dos de ellos estaban conversando, mientras los otros miraban a las damas que se dirigían al baile, riendo y mofándose unos de los otros.

- No podemos hacerlo, ¡está prohibido por la ley! – exclamó uno de ellos, mientras le arrebataba un antifaz a su compañero y lo guardaba en una bolsa.

- Pero Peeta, ¡trata de relajarte! Es solo un baile, y si vamos con nuestros rostros cubiertos nadie nos descubrirá – dijo un muchacho, casi de su misma edad.

- Piensa en toda la bebida… ¡y el banquete! – exclamó otro.

- Cállate Cato – dijo el muchacho, y luego puso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Peeta – Más bien, piensa en todas las doncellas y las cortesanas más hermosas del reino reunidas en un solo lugar, todas sin compromiso, para ti solo.

- Basta de eso, Finnick – dijo él apartándose de su lado – esos bailes son exclusivos para personas con títulos de la realeza, o que tengan una invitación del rey. Yo no pienso ir si hacerlo puede costarme la vida si me descubren.

- Asistirá Delly – dijo Finnick.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - la expresión en el rostro de Peeta cambió completamente.

- Así es. Pero si no quieres arriesgarte, podemos quedarnos aquí, sin hacer nada.

- Bueno… no sé… creo que iré… ¿Qué podría pasar? Es decir, si tomamos las precauciones necesarias…

- ¿Irás o no? – preguntó su amigo.

- Iré – dijo resignado.

- ¡Ese es mi amigo! – exclamó, y sacó de la bolsa el antifaz que Peeta había guardado –. Seguiremos el plan, y estaremos en el baile muy pronto.

- Espero que nada malo resulte de esto – dijo Peeta para sí mismo, mientras seguía a su amigo y a todo el grupo a través del oscuro pasillo que daba a la entrada del palacio.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Katniss estaba aburrida y molesta mientras miraba el baile pesadamente desde su asiento. No tenía ganas de bailar ni de hacer caso a los pedidos de su madre de ir a hablar con algunos de los caballeros presentes. En lo único que podía pensar era en cómo salir de ahí.

- En estos momentos preferiría ir de paseo con mi madre que estar aquí – se decía a sí misma.

- Yo pensé que los paseos de fin de semana eran tu peor pesadilla – dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella.

- ¿Annie? – Helga se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la tranquila mirada de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Acaso hay otra?

- ¡Pensé que no ibas a venir!

- Bueno, una princesa tan importante como yo no puede faltar a este tipo de eventos.

- Annie…

- No podía dejarte sola en este baile. Vine a salvarte del aburrimiento.

- ¿Y tu viaje?

- Se canceló.

En ese momento, la reina se acercó con un apuesto joven asido de su brazo.

- Buenas noches, Majestad – saludó Annie.

- Buenas noches, Annie – respondió, y luego se dirigió a su hija – Katniss, te presento al joven Gale, el Duque de Hawthorne.

- Buenas noches, princesa – Gale hizo una pequeña reverencia, y besó la mano de Katniss.

- Buenas noches, duque – respondió ella, cortésmente, pero sin interés alguno.

- ¿Me concedería el honor de esta pieza de baile? – preguntó.

Katniss, antes de responder negativamente, miro a su madre, quien con su mirada le exigía una afirmación. Resignada, dijo:

- Me encantaría.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Los muchachos habían logrado infiltrarse al baile y al llegar cada uno había tomado su camino. Después de un tiempo, Peeta se dirigió a la mesa del banquete y al ver a Finnick, le pidió que se alejaran un poco del grupo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó su amigo.

- ¡La ví, Finnick, la ví!

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Estaba buscando a Delly por todas partes, y no la encontraba. Cuando me estaba dando por vencido, me fije en una de las mesas que me había llamado la atención, y entonces la ví. ¡Estaba ahí! Se veía hermosa…

- ¿Y te acercaste?

- Lo hice, pero no pude hablarle. Me puse muy nervioso.

- Peeta…

-Yo sé muy bien que un día aceptará que la ame. Un día me corresponderá. Yo la convenceré.

- Vamos, Peeta, no tiene sentido. Sabes que hizo un voto de castidad, nunca amará a nadie.

-¿Entonces por qué me trajiste a este baile?- dijo con decepción.

- Para que veas que hay muchas otras doncellas a las que puedes amar, y que sí te pueden corresponder.

- Solo tengo ojos para mi amada.

- Despierta, estás enfermo de amor.

- ¡Chicos, apúrense que ya comenzamos la competencia de bebida! – dijo uno de los muchachos, interrumpiendo la conversación.

- Vamos, Peeta.

- Ve tú. No estoy de humor para beber – y se alejó.

- Como quieras – dijo su amigo, y se unió al grupo.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Katniss apenas había podido escapar del duque. Tratando de no encontrarse con él ni con su madre, caminaba sin prestar atención buscando la puerta de entrada.

-_ "Discúlpame, pero tengo que ir a revisar mi peluca, me está incomodando" ¡Que excusa más tonta! _– Pensó – _si yo ni siquiera tengo una peluca. Pero logré librarme de él. Ahora puedo irme._

Peeta iba caminando tristemente y sin rumbo por entre el montón de gente. Se sentía incómodo y buscaba la salida para escapar de todas esas ideas que ahora llenaban su cabeza.

- _No lo entiendo, yo sé que la amo. ¿Acaso no podré hacerla cambiar de parecer como dice Finnick? Si tan solo… nunca la hubiera visto, si tan solo ella no fuese tan hermosa…_

Súbitamente volvió en sí cuando sintió que se chocaba contra alguien, y ambos caían al piso.

- ¡Oye, fíjate por dónde vas, idiota! - escuchó que una voz femenina le reclamaba.

- Discúlpame, yo…

Cuando levantó la vista al igual que ella, ambos se miraron fijamente, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Hola, aqui esta la otra historia que les prometi, espero que les guste, esta historia consta de 10 capitulos, asi que es una historia pequeña. Saludos y los veo el lunes con el sig. capitulo es cuando subire capitulo, aunque como el lunes iniciare clases las actualizaciones seran los días viernes, ya que me toca un periodo pesado y hare el esfuerzo de subir capítulos semanales.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Encuentros

**Los personajes de los juegos del hambre, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es de Claudy SGS y gracias a que me permite adaptarla con dichos personajes pues aquí se las traigo.**

**Capítulo 2. Encuentros**

- …lo siento… - dijo Peeta completando su frase después de haberse recuperado de su trance causado por el hechizo de los hermosos ojos de la doncella que se encontraba frente a él.

- No hay problema – dijo Katniss en un murmullo, tratando de no volver a mirar directamente a los ojos del hombre que con una mirada la había conquistado.

- Se cayó tu antifaz – dijo el chico tímidamente, recogiéndolo del suelo y estirando su brazo para que la princesa lo pudiese tomar.

- Gracias – le respondió con una ligera sonrisa, tomando el antifaz e intentando incorporarse de nuevo.

En ese momento no lo pudo evitar. Al ponerse de pie sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, y entonces notó que estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Y la distancia se iba acortando más y más hasta que…

- ¡KATNISS!

- ¡Oh no, mi madre! – dijo asustada y se alejó de Peeta tan rápidamente que no pudo averiguar el nombre de la persona que acababa de robarle el corazón.

- Katniss…- musitó Peeta confundido, mirando a su ahora amada deslizarse por entre la multitud, perdiéndola así de vista.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- Peeta ¿dónde estabas? ¡Llevamos buscándote media hora! – Finnick se acercó a su amigo junto con el grupo y lo detuvo mientras caminaba sin rumbo aparente.

- Solo… estaba buscando a alguien – dijo sin querer dar más explicaciones. La estaba buscando a ella. A Katniss.

- Pues es hora de que nos vayamos. Ya se hizo tarde.

- Tienes razón – dijo resignado – será mejor irse a dormir.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- Katniss, te lo he dicho una y otra vez: debes actuar como una princesa, ¡eso es lo que eres! Pero, claro, tú desapareces de un momento a otro dejando al duque solo, haciéndolo quedar en ridículo, y te vas quién sabe a dónde a hacer quién sabe qué…

- Vuelta otra vez – dijo Katniss para sí dejando de escuchar el sermón de su madre que parecía interminable y pensando en aquel joven con el que había tenido un encuentro hace tan poco tiempo que aún sentía su cálida respiración y sus ojos fijos sobre ella.

- …Katniss – dijo su madre en un tono severo, lo cual le indicaba a la princesa que el regaño pronto iba a terminar – te traje al cuarto solo para recordarte cuál es tu lugar en esta casa sin que los invitados lo escucharan. Ahora debemos bajar y despedirlos cortésmente. Tú ya sabes cómo se hace en este lugar. Y pídele disculpas al duque. Lo tienes bien merecido.

- Si madre – dijo fingiendo bien una falsa sumisión, que dejó a su madre satisfecha.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Mucha gente ya se marchaba de la fiesta y los invitados, complacidos, se despedían del rey y su esposa. Katniss, siempre a su lado, hacía lo mismo monótonamente con una reverencia y una alegría perfectamente fingida, incluso cuando tuvo que disculparse con el duque hizo una actuación impecable. Habiendo obtenido el permiso previo de su madre, luego se marchó dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- No lo pude ver ahora, ni tampoco despedirme de él – pensaba melancólicamente – quizás nunca vuelva a verlo. Pero al menos me dejo un lindo recuerdo – Katniss sacó un antifaz de entre sus mangas y lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho.

De repente alguien agarró delicadamente una de sus manos y la detuvo.

- Sígueme – le dijo una voz que le parecía familiar. Katniss guardó el antifaz nuevamente e hizo caso a la voz, dejándose llevar.

Llegaron a un lugar oculto del palacio donde se filtraba un poco de la luz de luna que hacía el ambiente especial. Katniss pudo entonces reconocer a su acompañante. Era él. La persona que tanto había esperado ver desde que lo conoció.

- Katniss – dijo él, casi en un suspiro, mirándola frente a frente y acariciando una de sus mejillas – no sabes cuánto he deseado verte desde que tus hermosos ojos grises se cruzaron con los míos y me hechizaron de muerte si no los volvía a contemplar.

- Yo también he estado deseando toda la noche que el destino nos reúna nuevamente – respondió ella agarrando su rostro – ni siquiera se tu nombre y sin embargo has logrado que éste se grabe en mi corazón como su único dueño.

- Mi nombre es Peeta, pero tú puedes llamarme como te plazca – dijo rodeando con sus brazos su delicada cintura – Desde ahora soy tuyo. Siempre responderé al dulce sonido de tu voz.

- Sigue entonces el sonido de mi voz, que te guiará hasta mis labios, y bésalos, si es amor de lo que me hablas.

- Katniss…- Peeta inclinó su rostro y besó suavemente los rosáceos labios de su amada. Fue correspondido con dulzura y se separó entonces de ellos con igual delicadeza como con la que los había probado por primera vez. Permanecieron entonces abrazados unos minutos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche y el canto melodioso de los grillos.

- ¿Te volveré a ver? – preguntó ella, luego del silencio, con algo de tristeza en su voz.

- Amada mía, ahora que te he encontrado y he descubierto en ti la causa de mi existencia, nunca me separaré de tu lado.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Hola, aquí son las 12:06 am y como les prometí aquí esta el capitulo 2 de esta historia, espero y les guste, perdón por la tardanza(me refiero a la hr)pero hoy fue inicio de clases y fue todo un relajo, empezar nuevas materias,buscar los salones y pa´colmo los cambian en el ultimo momento los salones así que es ir de aqui para ya a buscar los salones :S, además de arreglar una materia pero ufff aquí estoy como lo prometi.**

**Debo agradecerles a todos aquellos que leyeron la historia y la comentaron o la pusieron en sus favoritos y le dieron followers, en verdad muchas gracias =)**

**Especialmente gracias a: .37,Lokita8399,MarEverdeen, akatsuki84, rochay97, EllaCampbell, amy negro mota, Coraline Kinomoto, yumiiyumyum.**

**Pues nos vemos el viernes...**

**Dudas comentarios quejas felicitaciones y demás un review(los contesto por MP) =)**

**Pd. Espero que les haya traído los reyes muchos regalos =) Feliz día de reyes por atrasado :S**


	3. Capitulo 3 Desilusiones

**Capítulo 3. Desilusiones**

Era cerca del mediodía y el palacio estaba lleno de movimiento; esta vez, todos los criados iban de un lado a otro para limpiar y ordenar el lugar después de la fiesta del día anterior.

- Katniss, apúrate, tenemos que ver a tu padre y ya se hizo tarde – la voz de su madre, tan molesta a sus oídos como siempre lo había sido, resonaba en todo el palacio – Mira que quedarse dormida. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo ayer después de la fiesta? En tu cama no estabas. ¿Otra vez te dedicaste a pasear por el jardín? Vaya pérdida de tiempo…

- Ya voy, ya voy – dijo ella, cansada, saliendo de su habitación - ¿a qué tanta prisa? ¿Por qué salió mi padre tan temprano?

- Tenía que ver un asunto importante, hay no se qué problema con las tierras del reino – dijo la reina sin darle importancia al asunto, empezando a caminar con dirección a la salida seguida por su hija.

- ¿Vamos a almorzar con él? – Katniss trataba de seguirle el paso.

- Así es. En una posada nueva y muy elegante. Dijo él algo de un invitado especial. Así que camina, debemos llegar a tiempo ya que nos veremos en la plaza. Sabes cómo se molesta tu padre con la impuntualidad.

La puerta principal se abrió dejando a la vista un jardín hermosamente cuidado y frente a él, un carruaje listo para partir.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Peeta se encontraba recostado debajo de un árbol en la plaza central de la ciudad, con la mirada perdida en una flor que deshojaba inconscientemente. El silencio reinaba esa mañana a pesar del ajetreo de la gente que iba de un lado al otro, y el sol, casi en su punto más alto, iluminaba el ambiente y lo llenaba de una calidez especial. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó la presencia de la persona que se dirigía en ese momento hacia el lugar donde él soñaba despierto.

- Veamos – escuchó que una voz decía, sin escuchar realmente – mirada perdida deshojando una flor y quizás sin escuchar las palabras que de mi boca salen, acompañados de un ambiente apartado del mundo e incitador de sueños de día, son síntomas claros del sujeto perdidamente enamorado. Indicaciones: hacer que el sujeto en cuestión deje de pensar en ese amor imposible, y vuelva a la realidad.

- Cállate, Finnick – dijo Peeta con una extraña felicidad.

- Dime, estás pensando en Delly, ¿no es cierto?

- Ese nombre ya no me suena amor. Creo que ya lo he olvidado por completo – dijo entre suspiros.

- Si tú lo dices…de todos modos – dijo Finnick mirando inquisitivamente a su amigo – no te creo. Ayer desapareciste después de la fiesta y hoy apareces aquí, dos cosas que Peeta hace solamente cuando una dama tiene cautivo su corazón. A la única que conozco es a Delly. ¿O es que habrá otra?

- Bueno, yo-

Sonidos de trompetas interrumpieron su conversación. En ese momento, llegó un carruaje real a la plaza y de él bajaron el rey Haymitch y un acompañante, alguien de la nobleza, por lo que Peeta pudo deducir. Al instante, casi con segundos de diferencia, llegó otro carruaje idéntico al primero. De él bajó primero una dama, y por la corona que llevaba puesta, se podía decir fácilmente que era la esposa del rey Haymitch, la reina Effie. Los pobladores miraban con curiosidad; ese tipo de visitas no eran muy comunes. Todos se habían detenido a observar abriendo paso a la realeza. Entonces pasó lo que Peeta nunca hubiera esperado que pasase: del carruaje salió una chica morena, que llevaba su largo pelo recogido en un moño y encima de su cabeza lucía una pequeña corona, más modesta que la de la reina, la cual indicaba su título en la monarquía: la princesa. El corazón del joven enamorado dio un vuelco en su lugar y la alegría en su rostro se evaporó al reconocer en tan noble persona a la causa de su existencia: Katniss.

- Es…la princesa… - balbuceó. El sabía muy bien que las relaciones entre la realeza y los plebeyos estaban completamente prohibidas por la ley que dictaba la sociedad. El amor que sentían ambos nunca iba ser permitido…y mucho menos aceptado.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Abriéndose el paso entre la multitud que los rodeaba, la familia real y el invitado especial del rey se dirigían ya a la posada que tan bien publicitada había sido por el monarca. Se podía distinguir con claridad el enojo de Katniss que aún permanecía en su rostro después de descubrir que el invitado de su padre era ese duque, Gale, el cual le había parecido un pedante pretencioso y un adulador el día anterior en el cual que tuvo que bailar con él. Entró molesta al pequeño pero acogedor lugar, y tratando de disimular su fastidio, se sentó al lado de su padre simulando una sonrisa y una mirada humilde.

- Y bien, Katniss, supongo que ya conoces a este respetado caballero – dijo su padre, señalando con un ademán al duque, quien sonrió coquetamente.

- Como no ha de conocerlo – dijo la reina, en tono pícaro – si es el soltero más cotizado de la región.

- ¡Madre! – Katniss, quien sabía que su madre nunca medía sus palabras, se había escandalizado. ¿Qué era lo que quería decirle con eso?

- No se preocupe, princesa – dijo el duque – para mi ese comentario es un halago.

- Hombre, no seas tan modesto – el rey miraba distraídamente la carta – pues bien te lo mereces. La noticia de tu gallardía se extiende hasta los extremos del mundo, más allá del mar que rodea todas mis tierras. ¡Mesero! – Haymitch levantó su mano e inmediatamente hizo que el joven que atendía las mesas se acercara a él – ya estamos listos para ordenar.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Después de todo el jaleo que había causado la llegada del rey a la plaza, la vida en el pueblo había vuelto a la normalidad. El único detalle a destacar eran los cuchicheos que se escuchaban por todo el lugar y las caras de los pueblerinos que se miraban pícaramente al escuchar todos esos rumores que se habían dado origen después de tan significativo acontecimiento. Peeta había decidido seguir a Finnick quien en ese momento se dirigía a la casa de Cato para almorzar. Aún triste, solo había tomado esa decisión para alejarse un poco de todos esos malos presagios que llenaban su cabeza. Inconscientemente, comenzó a escuchar a las señoras más suspicaces contar a sus vecinas:

- …dicen que se reservó la posada toda solo para ese momento…

- …pues oí que, como es un lugar nuevo, siempre la realeza lo "estrena"…

- …y trajo a toda su familia, ¿qué estará pensando?...

-…su hija ya está en edad de casarse…

- …dicen que es una chica muy rebelde…

- …según escuche por ahí el rey está buscando, por la insistencia de la reina, un esposo para la muchacha, y ella no lo sabe…

- …pues a mí me dijeron que el rey ya había escogido al muchacho que lo acompañaba, ese duque tan apuesto que vieron ahí, como el futuro marido de su hija y que la boda sería muy pronto…

- ¿Qué? – la voz de Peeta pronunció esta palabra en un susurro y sintió como el pesar y la tristeza lo envolvían nuevamente, llenando de confusión su cabeza.

- Mira que dárselas de importantes – la voz molesta de Finnick lo sacó de sus pensamientos – llegando en el carruaje real y armando semejante escándalo entre los habitantes del pueblo, de quienes ni siquiera se preocupan.

- Finnick – dijo Peeta – creo que tengo algo que decirte, pero tendrá que esperar hasta después del almuerzo.

- Peeta, pero… - miró su rostro y notó que eso era lo que él quería exactamente - bueno.

El tono triste y sin vida de su amigo lo habían preocupado demasiado.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Entre malos chistes, un brindis y risas fingidas, el tiempo que había pasado volando para sus padres le había parecido a Katniss una eternidad. Era sospechoso para ella que de un momento a otro sus padres hicieran que ella viera al duque con frecuencia, y eso la había molestado durante toda el almuerzo. Habiendo llegado el momento de la despedida, pidió permiso a sus padres y con la excusa de que iba ir al mercado a comprar flores y que luego volvería al palacio, había escapado de ellos para darse un respiro caminando por el pueblo.

- Me pregunto – se decía a sí misma, olvidando ya todo el problema de hace media hora atrás y concentrándose en la idea que había ocupado su cabeza toda la noche anterior – donde lo volveré a ver. Quizás se haya marchado – dijo con desilusión - …pero no, esa idea no puede pasar por mi cabeza. Yo confío en él, pero…nunca me dijo quien era en realidad…de todos modos no importaría – dijo con firmeza - . Mi amor no está sujeto a condiciones, yo lo amo y lo seguiré amando sin importar que título adorne su frente, o que no tenga título alguno…

- Katniss, ¿es todavía tan temprano y ya te encuentras pensando en nuevo material para tus poemas? – de nuevo, una vocecita siempre familiar interrumpía sus ideas.

- ¡Annie! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡No sabes el susto que me diste!

- Lo siento. ¿A dónde te diriges?

- Al mercado, por unas flores.

- ¿Excusa para alejarte de toda la vida que no disfrutas en el palacio?

- Si – asintió, como era de esperar, Annie siempre lo sabía todo.

- Pues déjame acompañarte, y en el camino, me cuentas de la fiesta de ayer y esas otras cositas que ya sé que me estás ocultando.

- ¡Annie!

" El amor es tan dulce y a la vez tan amargo

puedes estar celebrando la dicha de que tu corazón sea su morada

pero nunca sabes si la otra persona quizás por esa misma causa esté sufriendo

lamentando la suerte de haberte encontrado y tener que ese mismo momento perderte"

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Hola, aquí esta el capitulo que les debía desde la semana pasada, espero y no me odien, pero este es el semestre más pesado que tendré ya que entre tareas, leer, estudiar y mi horario no ayudan mucho, hasta los sábados tengo clase, así que solo tengo libre los domingos u.u**

**Gracias por su comentario y por darle follow o ponerla entre sus favoritos esta historia se los agradezco de corazón =)**

**Pero especialmente gracias a:**

**MarEverdeen,DandelioN2,Coraline Kinomoto,Ane-Potter17,rochay97,Ekishka,akatsuki84,amy negro nota y a todos aquellos que solo la leen.**

**De una vez les aviso que no se que día actualice pero no pasa de una semana en que lo haga. Saludos y ya saben quejas,comentarios felicitaciones, reclamos un review, los contesto en MP y los que no tienen cuenta por aquí =)**

**Hasta Pronto!**


	4. Capitulo 4 La Triste Realidad

**Capítulo 4. La triste realidad**

Peeta y Finnick salían de la casa de Cato tranquilamente después de haber disfrutado un agradable almuerzo en compañía de su familia y sus otros compañeros. Sin embargo, Finnick podía notar la preocupación en el rostro de Peeta, quien miraba cabizbajo el piso y caminaba monótonamente. Recordando lo que su amigo le dijo antes del almuerzo, le preguntó:

- Muy bien, ¿qué era lo que tenías que decirme?

- Creo que ahora no tiene importancia, es más, no tiene caso… - dijo decaídamente.

- Viéndote así creo que sí es muy importante y yo te puedo ayudar a solucionarlo. Tan solo confía en mí – dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad y apoyo en su rostro.

- …bueno – respondió. ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado? Peeta sabía que siempre podría confiar en su amigo. Siempre lo había hecho.

- Entonces, habla – su tono comprensivo lo motivo aún más, y empezó a contar todo lo sucedido.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

En el mercado Katniss y Annie conversaban animadamente mientras paseaban de un lado a otro viendo toda la mercancía a la venta. Entre risas y algunas interrupciones por parte de Annie, Katniss había terminado de contarle todas las maravillosas cosas que le habían sucedido ayer.

- Entonces eso fue lo que pasó, ¿eh? Con razón no te encontraba en ninguna parte ayer y no tuve más remedio que irme a la casa de mi tía – dijo Annie, recogiendo unas flores rosadas que le habían llamado la atención – Eres una picarona…

- No digas eso – Katniss ahora recogía unas rosas blancas -. Por cierto, ¿Cuándo volverás a tu país? Me dijiste que tu visita era corta.

- Así era, pero como el viaje de regreso se canceló ayer, me quedaré un poco más – dijo tomando una docena de violetas.

- Que bueno, así estaremos más tiempo juntas – dijo divertida, y luego se dirigió al vendedor – Estas son todas, más una docena de las de allá. Tome el dinero y guarde el cambio. Muchas gracias.

- ¿Ahora al castillo? – preguntó Annie.

- Lamentablemente – respondió su amiga.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- Vaya amigo, si que tienes mala suerte en el amor – dijo Finnick, después de haber escuchado el triste discurso de Peeta.

- No tienes porque decirme algo que ya sé – dijo este.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio. Ambos caminaban con dirección a las afueras del pueblo, a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar. A la derecha del camino se podía observar el majestuoso palacio del rey.

- ¿No has pensado – dijo Finnick – en hablar con ella al respecto?

- Sí, pero no sé si podré volver a verla. No creo que se presente la oportunidad.

- Pues a mí me parece que sí – dijo su amigo, agarrándolo y volteando a Peeta hacia la derecha.

- ¡Katniss! – Peeta corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el camino que conducía al palacio después de verla.

- ¡Espera! ¡Peeta! – Finnick trató de detenerlo, pero fue inútil. Entonces tuvo que correr detrás de él.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Annie y Katniss caminaban lentamente con dirección al palacio. En sus manos Annie llevaban todas las flores que habían comprado en el mercado, e iba recogiendo otras en el camino. Charlaban alegremente sintiendo toda la tranquilidad de la pradera.

- ¡Katniss! – se escuchó de repente, interrumpiendo el silencio que reinaba hasta ese momento.

- ¿Peeta? – se preguntó la princesa al reconocer la voz que la había llamado por su nombre.

- Katniss… - él se quedo viéndola fijamente, observándola, según él pensaba, por última vez.

- Peeta… - al mirar hacia la dirección de la cual provenía el sonido vio que ahí estaba parado, frente a ella, la razón de su existencia. Finnick ya había alcanzado a su amigo y se detuvo al verlo parado observando a la princesa.

- Katniss… - repitió, y ambos se acercaron rápidamente y se fundieron en un abrazo del cual ninguno quería separarse. Annie tan solo los observaba y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Peeta, me alegra tanto verte – dijo la princesa, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- Katniss, te extrañé tanto – le respondió, acariciando una de sus mejillas.

- Creo que mejor nos vamos – dijo Annie por lo bajo, acercándose a Finnick.

- Tienes toda la razón – dijo el muchacho - ¿no quisieras dar un paseo por el bosque?

- Encantada – dijo Annie, y ambos se marcharon dejando a la pareja a solas.

- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, Katniss - dijo Peeta, con algo de tristeza en su voz.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo ella agarrando sus manos, notando el tono de su voz, el cual la había preocupado.

- No… puedo volver a verte – dijo, dándole la espalda y caminando dos pasos, alejándose de ella y rompiendo el contacto de sus manos – tú eres una princesa y yo soy…bueno…un simple plebeyo… – dijo con voz pausada y decaída, con su mirada clavada en el piso - Yo no debería amarte… y tu tampoco deberías hacerlo.

- Peeta no… - trató de acercarse a él, pero Peeta la interrumpió.

- Es mejor que me aleje de ti, y que busques a alguien de la nobleza que te quiera y que pueda ser feliz contigo – Peeta empezó a marcharse, tratando de no mirar hacia atrás y conteniendo toda la tristeza que sentía en su interior.

- No podré hacerlo – Katniss tomó su mano – porque ya alguien me hace feliz, y no creo que nadie lo pueda hacer como esa persona – rodeó suavemente la cintura de Peeta y lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del muchacho – Peeta, te amo, y no me importaría nunca si eres un plebeyo o si eres alguien con un título de la realeza, mientras sigas siendo la misma persona que me ha enamorado y que yo seguiré amando, sin importar que suceda.

- Katniss…

- Solo dime si sigues pensando lo mismo, y yo igual me marcharé y pretenderé olvidar todo lo que me has prometido – se produjo un triste silencio en el cual ninguno de los dos pudo hablar. Katniss entonces creyó entender la respuesta.

- Entiendo – dijo y empezó a marcharse, mientras una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

- Espera… – dijo Peeta, dando una media vuelta – no dejaré que te vayas – Katniss se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos – tienes razón. No puedo creer lo tonto que he sido. Yo igual te amo, y ahora que finalmente he entendido que significas el mundo entero para mí, y que perderte sería mi perdición, te prometo que nunca te abandonaré. No permitiré que nada en el mundo me separe de ti.

- Peeta… - Katniss se acercó a él y dejó que Peeta la rodeara fuertemente con sus brazos. No pudo evitar que lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Peeta levantó con delicadeza su rostro, y beso suavemente sus labios, sellando así una promesa de amor que trascendería los límites del tiempo y del espacio.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Hola he regresado bueno... por un momento, aquí esta el capitulo sig. Espero que les guste, paso de rápido porque aun me falta tareas que hacer y leer mucho :S pero no quería dejarlos sin capítulos ya los he dejado esperar mucho y perdón u.u no es mi intención hacerlo. **

**Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, pronto subiré el sig. capitulo!**

**Perdón por los errores y etc. Ya saben comentarios, quejas, felicitaciones y más un review =)**

**Feliz inicio de semana! Y nos vemos en la próxima!**


	5. Capitulo 5 Locuras

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de los juegos del hambre, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es de Claudy SGS y gracias a que me permite adaptarla con dichos personajes pues aquí se las traigo.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—oo—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—oo—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—oo—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—oo—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Capítulo 5. Locuras**

Peeta y Katniss se separaron lentamente. Y, como la anterior vez, permanecieron abrazados durante un largo periodo de tiempo disfrutando de la soledad del bosque que los rodeaba.

- Peeta – Katniss interrumpió el silencio, mirando a Peeta dulcemente a los ojos.

- Sí – dijo él, limpiando del rostro de su amada las huellas de las lágrimas que antes habían rodado por sus rosadas mejillas.

- Te amo, y no sabes cual grande es mi tesoro al tenerte a mi lado.

- Katniss, yo también te amo, y te prometo que nunca volverás a dudar de mi amor.

- Ay Peeta – dijo con una sonrisa – yo nunca he dudado de tu amor.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de felicidad y una sonrisa que expresaba toda la dicha sentían dentro de sí.

- ¿Escuchas eso? – dijo Peeta, al sentir que un sonido familiar se acercaba por el camino donde se encontraban los dos.

- Sí – dijo Katniss, algo asustada – creo que es un coche, de los de mi padre… ¡rápido, escóndete entre los arbustos! No quiero que sea alguien del palacio y te vean a mi lado.

- Pero…

- ¡Sólo confía en mí!

- Confío en ti – los ruidos producidos por el galopar de los caballos se oían cada vez más cerca y Peeta llevaba a Katniss consigo más al borde del camino, cerca de los arbustos – solo…si es que tienes que irte en el coche… quiero que te despidas de mí como debe ser.

- ¡Peeta pero…! – la cara de cachorrito triste que puso Peeta la convenció - …bueno – dijo con resignación, se acercó a él y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios - ¡Listo! ¡Ahora ocúltate!

- No estoy satisfecho – dijo Peeta, andando hacia atrás arrastrando a Katniss, quien se ponía más nerviosa segundo a segundo al escuchar el galopar de los caballos más cerca.

- ¡Peeta, por favor no hagas que… - fue interrumpida por los labios de Peeta, que al parecer no pretendían soltar los suyos nunca, haciendo que Katniss no tuviera más remedio que corresponder el beso. Peeta seguía retrocediendo y pronto tropezó con los arbustos que rodeaban el camino al palacio cortando el contacto que tenían sus labios mientras ambos caían al suelo, con Katniss encima de él. Al mismo tiempo, el galopar de los caballos del coche cesó, pero ninguno se dio cuenta. Oculta, al igual que Peeta, por los arbustos, Katniss se incorporó rápidamente.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso sin pensar en las consecuencias que habrían podido suceder? – Katniss salía de espaldas de entre los arbustos - ¡Eres un…

- ¿Princesa Katniss? – Ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la persona que menos hubiera deseado ver en ese momento - ¿Qué está haciendo?

- Ahh…Duque Gale…yo…solo le daba su merecido a un mapache que se encontraba merodeando por aquí... ya sabe cómo pueden entrar al palacio y causan problemas y... espere un momento – miró detrás de los arbustos – ¡Mapache malo, espero que hayas aprendido tu lección y vuelvas a tu casa, dondequiera que sea, y no te vuelvas a acercar a la mía! ¡Así es, camina!... Jeje – se dirigió al duque nuevamente – y… ¿Qué es lo que lo trae por aquí?

- Bueno…sus padres me invitaron a su casa, pero no sabía que usted no estaría presente, sino aquí en medio del camino…

- ¡Ah! ¿Yo, aquí en el camino sola?, se pregunta, No se preocupe, solo fui a pasear al pueblo después del almuerzo y decidí volver a pie, para ver el paisaje y todo eso…

- Entiendo – dijo el duque – ¿No quisiera que la llevara en mi coche? ya está anocheciendo y es peligroso que camine sola, especialmente si se dirige al palacio.

- Bueno, acepto, pero…vaya yendo al coche, que yo tengo que revisar si el mapache ya se fue…jeje.

- Está bien – respondió el duque, algo extrañado.

- Si…espéreme - Katniss se dirigió rápidamente a los arbustos - ¿Peeta? – dijo en un susurro.

- Lo siento, el mapache ya se marchó, ¿quiere dejarle un mensaje?

- No seas así, Peeta, lo siento.

- ¿Quién era ese tipo? – dijo algo enojado, aunque después de escuchar los murmullos de la anterior vez ya lo suponía.

- No era nadie importante… a menos que… ¿estás…celoso?

- ¡No! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Ay Peeta… ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? – dijo cambiando de tema.

- mmm… - pensaba – ¡Ya sé! Espérame mañana entrada la noche en la puerta de atrás del palacio. Yo iré por ti.

- ¿Cómo sabes de la puerta de atrás?

- ¿Cómo crees que volví a entrar la anterior noche?

- Está bien. Estaré ahí sin falta.

- Yo igual.

- ¿Princesa Katniss? – se escuchó venir del coche.

- ¡Voy enseguida, parece que el muy patán escapó, no lo encuentro!

- Patán, ¿eh? – dijo Peeta.

Katniss tan solo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós, mi mapache – dijo con dulzura, y se marchó, dejando a Peeta sentado en el suelo observando cómo se subía al carruaje y como éste se alejaba por el camino hacia el palacio.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—oo—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—oo—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—oo—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—oo—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**De compensación les pongo el siguiente capitulo =)**


	6. Capitulo 6 Un poco de Ayuda

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de los juegos del hambre, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es de Claudy SGS y gracias a que me permite adaptarla con dichos personajes pues aquí se las traigo.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Capítulo 6. Un poco de ayuda**

Katniss llegó junto con el duque al palacio de sus padres. En su cabeza solo había espacio para pensar en su amado Peeta, y miraba atentamente la ventana buscando algún indicio de qué es lo que él tendría reservado para ella la noche siguiente. De repente fue interrumpida por su acompañante.

- Princesa Katniss, ¿le sucede algo malo?

- ¡No! No se preocupe por mí, es que pasear por el pueblo me hace pensar mucho, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora…

- Bueno, está bien. Solo preguntaba porque no sería correcto que la hija del rey se viera triste y decaída en el banquete que ofrece su padre.

- ¿QUÉ? – Exclamó - ¿Banquete ahora? ¡Pero si acabamos de tener una fiesta ayer y un almuerzo con este sujeto hoy! – pensó.

- Así es, ¿no lo recuerda?

- Ahh, sí, lo siento, es que estoy algo distraída.

- Mire, ya llegamos.

- Es cierto…creo que lo mejor será apurarnos – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, y sin tomar la mano del duque que éste le ofrecía para ayudarla a bajar, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del palacio.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Peeta se paró cuando sintió que el ruido de los caballos ya se escuchaba lo suficientemente lejos. Comenzó a caminar con dirección a su casa, y al ver que dos figuras se acercaban a él por el camino de tierra hacia el palacio, pensó en las palabras de Katniss. Entonces no tuvo opción alguna más que tirarse detrás de los arbustos…de nuevo.

- Entonces, así es como él se sentía…- dijo una voz aguda y femenina, que parecía analizar las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca.

- Sí. Pero ella seguramente lo hizo entrar en razón. Me parece que es una persona muy decidida.

Obligado por la curiosidad y un extraño presentimiento de que él y Katniss eran el tema de conversación, Peeta movió los arbustos y asomó su cabeza para ver a las dos personas que pasaban junto a él.

- Entonces…déjame entender – continuó la segunda voz, una voz gruesa, masculina – nosotros seremos sus mensajeros, y su vía de información, porque…

-… porque la relación entre ellos dos está prohibida en este reinado. Como yo pertenezco a otro lugar, esas leyes no me afectan y puedo encontrarme contigo como si fuera una habitante más. Además…estoy segura que lo harías por tu amigo, ¿no es verdad?

- Tienes razón…entonces lo haré. Tu encárgate de avisarle a Katniss sobre lo que hablamos, y yo haré lo mismo con Peeta.

- Está bien – Annie miró con dirección al palacio - Desde aquí yo tengo que irme. Hay un banquete en el palacio de Katniss y sus padres me invitaron…espero que nos veamos pronto.

- Yo espero lo mismo – dijo Finnick, mirando con una sonrisa a la chica que se iba alejando de él.

- Adiós – dijo Annie, y se despidió de él.

- Hasta luego – Finnick se detuvo un rato, y empezó a caminar con dirección al pueblo.

Peeta corrió cuesta arriba y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente de Annie, salió de entre los arbustos y comenzó a aparentar que caminaba cuesta abajo. Quería sorprender a su amigo.

- ¡Finnick! – gritó.

El chico se dio la vuelta, y se detuvo para esperar que Peeta se uniera a él.

- Peeta, pensé que ya te habías marchado.

- No, hace rato acabo de salir de entre los arbustos y vi a la amiga de Katniss subiendo con dirección al palacio, no se me ocurrió acercarme a ella porque ya se me hacía tarde y decidí bajar a mi casa, y te encuentro aquí…que coincidencia, ¿no? – mintió.

- Eso creo…pero… ¿Qué hacías "detrás de los arbustos"?

- Es…una larga historia. Pero ustedes desaparecieron. ¿Qué hicieron durante tanto tiempo?

- Ahhhhh…solo hablamos…no te enojes, ¿eh?...sobre ustedes y llegamos a una conclusión que será benéfica para los cuatro.

- ¿Cuál es? – preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido.

- Annie y yo nos reuniremos de vez en cuando para ser un puente de información, por así decirlo, entre tú y la princesa. Así no correrán el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

- Entiendo – dijo tranquilamente - …pero… ¿en qué exactamente los beneficiará a ustedes dos?

- Pues…no lo había pensado realmente – dijo Annie, llevando la mano detrás de su cabeza con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- Si tú lo dices…

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Annie llegó al palacio y entrando al salón real, vio a Katniss sentada al lado de su padre en la enorme mesa ubicada al centro del lugar. El puesto a su derecha estaba vacío, y disimulando un poco su retraso, entró sigilosamente y se ubicó al lado de su amiga.

- Hola, lamento llegar tarde.

- No hay problema – dijo Katniss pesadamente – hasta que llegaste tuve que escuchar media hora de conversación del señor perfecto que mis padres invitaron al banquete…y no sé qué demonios están celebrando ellos ahora.

- ¿Y dónde está el duque "señor perfecto"?

- Allá – Katniss señaló uno de los rincones del salón y Annie vio a la reina y al duque Gale conversando animadamente.

- ¿De qué crees que hablan?

- No lo sé. Pero conozco esa mirada en el rostro de mi madre. La están convenciendo de algo. Y encima está algo borracha.

- Ya veo…cambiando de tema…

- Alégrame la noche.

- ¡Tenemos un plan!

- ¿De qué? Espera un momento ¿Tú y quién?

- Yo y el amigo de Peeta, Finnick. Pensamos que como tú y Peeta no se pueden ver muy a menudo por el problema de que los encuentren juntos, y como bien sabemos, en tu reinado, si encuentran a alguien de la realeza con un plebeyo destierran a la persona que posee el título real o bien pueden ejecutar, o en palabras más simples, asesinar al plebeyo, como te dije al principio pensamos en un plan muy simple que los ayudará—

- ¡Al grano, Annie!

- Bueno, ¡está bien! Pensamos que entre los dos podemos ser sus mensajeros, para que de esa manera ustedes dos siempre estén en contacto.

Katniss soltó un chillido agudo de alegría, haciendo que el bullicio de todas las conversaciones se viera interrumpido por un mudo silencio y todas las miradas de los presentes puestas en ella.

- Lo siento – dijo sinceramente y el bullicio regresó.

- ¿Y, bien, que te parece?

Katniss abrazó a su amiga.

- ¡Me parece genial! Gracias Annie, sabía que podía contar contigo siempre.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Al día siguiente, Katniss había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde pensando, y un montón de ideas llenaban su cabeza. Se había negado a salir de paseo con sus padres usando como excusa un malestar muy fuerte por el banquete de la otra noche. Como siempre, y ya se le había hecho extraño para Katniss, habían invitado al duque. Muchas veces se preguntaba qué traían entre manos, y lo que más la preocupaba era la conversación que había visto que el duque y su madre tuvieron en la noche.

- Será que…no, no puede ser eso – se decía a sí misma, una y otra vez, mientras daba vueltas en su habitación.

Cuando el enorme campanario del pueblo tocó diez veces, Katniss bajó rápidamente las escaleras, y cuidando que nadie se encontrara cerca, sigilosamente se dirigió a la puerta de atrás del palacio y con el truco que solo ella sabía, la abrió y se encontró con un cielo despejado y una hermosa luna iluminando la oscura noche. Las estrellas brillaban asombrosamente y debajo de aquel roble a las afueras de su hogar, aquel que desde que era niña había sido testigo de todos sus escapes y sus travesuras, encontró sentado al ser que más quería en el mundo.

- Peeta... estuve esperando todo el día que llegara la noche – se acercó a él, y pudo sentir como la dicha desbordaba en su corazón.

- Yo también lo hacía, pero mi desesperación iba disminuyendo mientras pensaba en lo pronto que te iba a ver – Peeta rodeó su cintura y Katniss le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Oye, espera un momento. Si nuestra despedida es de otra manera, igualmente lo tiene que ser el saludo, ¿no es así?

- Eres un mapache muy caprichoso, ¿lo sabías?

- Por favor… dí que sí, o este lindo mapache tendrá que regresar a su madriguera.

- No creo que mi mapache sea lindo, – Peeta la miró confuso – mi mapache es hermoso – se acercó a sus labios y le dio un beso profundo en el cual resumía todo lo que le faltaba por decir. Se separaron y Peeta la tomó de la mano.

- Ahora sí te puedo preguntar: ¿Estás lista para venir conmigo?

- Sí, ¿pero a donde me llevarás?

- Es un secreto – dijo Peeta, y con su princesa agarrada firmemente de su mano, comenzó a llevarla hacia un lugar que, Katniss pensaba, no había visto hasta ese momento.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero la facultad me absorbe mucho tiempo ya que estoy a la mitad de la carrera y ya empezaron las prácticas y ahorita estoy en exámenes bueno solo me faltan dos pero en fin...**

**Prometo no abandonar ninguna de las historias, soy lectora como mucho de ustedes y me frustra el hecho de que no terminen la historia. Pero prometo que haré un poco de tiempo para no dejarles tanto tiempo sin capitulo nuevo.**

**Saludos, espero y les guste y gracias a todos que siguen esta historia y los que la pusieron como favorita, alerta y a los que la comentan.**

**Nos vemos!**

**Pd. quejas comentarios sugerencias etc... un review =)**


	7. Capitulo 7 Un Lugar Especial

**Capítulo 7. Un lugar especial**

Peeta y Katniss habían recorrido casi la mitad de la pradera y el bosque que rodeaban el castillo. Katniss estaba maravillada. Nunca había pasado por esa parte del reinado, y nunca había conocido lo hermoso que era el lugar. Miró hacia el frente y reconoció una silueta negra muy familiar.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó, deteniendo a Peeta sin dejar de tomar su mano.

- Es un carruaje. El lugar al que te llevo es un poco alejado.

Katniss ya no hizo más preguntas. Se dejó conducir por Peeta hacia la carroza tirada por caballos y se sentó adelante junto a Peeta en el lugar del conductor, como nunca lo había hecho antes.

- Creo que tendrás que agarrarme muy fuerte – dijo Katniss – no estoy acostumbrada a venir aquí.

- No te preocupes, no dejaré que nada te pase – Peeta tomó las riendas e instó a los caballos a empezar a trotar – Además, siempre es bueno probar algo nuevo.

Katniss sonrió.

- A propósito – dijo - ¿de dónde sacaste este carruaje?

- Vivo con mi familia. Ellos tienen un alojamiento en el pueblo y alquilan carruajes, y me prestaron uno. Si quieres te puedo llevar algún día a mi casa. Conocerás también a mi mamá y probarás la comida que sirve en su posada. También conocerás a todos los clientes de mi familia. Son algo extraños, pero te caerán bien.

-Entonces, todos ellos son como tu familia.

- Sí.

- Como lo dices parece que tienes una familia muy bonita, que te quiere mucho – Katniss ladeó su cabeza y la apoyo en el hombro de Peeta – la mía… es todo lo contrario.

- No creo que sea tan mala.

- ¿No? Entonces piensa en un padre loco por el poder que tiene sobre su reinado, una madre exagerada e histérica y una hermana mayor que siempre está de viaje conociendo y ayudando al mundo, como toda la señorita perfección que es…Lo único bueno que me ha sucedido hasta ahora ha sido conocer a Annie y ahora tenerte a ti a mi lado…Peeta, no sabes cuánto te quiero.

Peeta abrazó fuertemente a Katniss por la cintura y acarició su pelo.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, Katniss.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Había transcurrido cerca de una hora cuando Peeta detuvo el coche. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había notado el pasar del tiempo. Habían hablado todo el viaje acerca de todo tipo de cosas y de personas. Por primera vez, Katniss no se había aburrido en un viaje en carruaje.

- ¿Ya llegamos?

- Así es.

- Pero yo no veo nada, solo hay una enorme roca y muchos árboles alrededor.

- Es porque desde aquí tenemos que caminar. Vamos.

Peeta bajó suavemente a Katniss del coche tirado por caballos y los dejó a un lado del camino para que pastaran. Luego tomó su mano y empezaron a caminar. Dieron la vuelta a la roca y pasaron los árboles. Lo que vio Katniss después la dejó sin palabras.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada. Una sombra se aproximó a una de las ventanas del palacio. Miraba con indiferencia el amanecer cercano, y cuando empezaba a dar la vuelta para volver a la cama, distinguió a lo lejos una figura que se movía cerca al roble de las inmediaciones del palacio. Reconoció pronto dos formas, la de un hombre y la de una mujer. Al ir clareando el día, pudo ver en la joven doncella a alguien muy familiar. Vio como bajaba, con la ayuda del muchacho, del carruaje que instantes atrás había visto llegar y cómo se despedía cariñosamente de él con un beso y un abrazo. Vio a la doncella comenzar a caminar con dirección al palacio. Se quedó unos segundos ahí, a pensar. Luego se dio la vuelta y se volvió a acostar.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Katniss abrió la puerta de atrás del palacio y entró con cuidado. Se fue lentamente a su habitación y al llegar se tiró a la cama, alegremente, y se puso a soñar despierta. A pesar de llegar a esa hora no tenía ganas de dormir. Veía como el sol salía por entre las montañas y su mente empezó a divagar, recordando lo que hace momentos antes había sucedido.

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

_Katniss vio el inmenso mar frente a sus ojos por primera vez en su vida y llena de euforia se quitó sus zapatos para correr a través de la playa y sentir la arena entre sus dedos. Peeta la siguió por detrás y al no poder alcanzar su paso, uno impulsado por la alegría de un nuevo descubrimiento, se sentó a ver como Katniss disfrutaba de ese momento._

_Ella daba vueltas y más vueltas, regocijada con el sonido de las olas acompañado de su suave vaivén iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna. Pronto remangó su vestido y lo amarró a la altura de su rodilla, y sin dudar un instante se acercó al mar y dejó que las olas acariciaran sus piernas. ¡Cuánto había deseado conocerlo por primera vez, con todas las historias que había escuchado sobre él! Con la excentricidad y sobreprotección de sus padres nunca habría podido hacerlo. Siempre estaba confinada al palacio, a aburridas salidas por los terrenos del reino, y raros y escasos paseos al pueblo…pero nunca a la playa. Dio media vuelta y miró a su amado._

_- Gracias – pronunció levemente. Un "gracias" que quizás había sido el más sincero de su corta lista._

_Katniss sonrió y se encaminó hacia donde estaba ella. La rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y de manera suave en su oído, contestó:_

_- No tienes porqué agradecerme. Con tu presencia aquí a mi lado me basta._

_- Es que…no sabes cuán feliz me has hecho. Desde niña he soñado con conocer el mar..._

_- Yo lo sé. Por eso te traje aquí. Sabes, cuando amas a alguien tanto como yo te amo a ti, se pueden saber los deseos más ocultos de esa persona tan especial solo mirándola a los ojos._

_Katniss acercó sus labios a los de Peeta y le dio un pequeño beso._

_- Yo sé que es lo que deseas – dijo – tan solo probando tus labios. Tu quieres que…déjame ver, no está muy clara la idea… - se acercó y le dio otro beso, más profundo que el anterior – veamos…tu quieres que vaya a visitarte a tu casa uno de estos días. Y mientras más pronto mejor._

_Peeta comenzó a reír y la miró directamente._

_- Tus ojos me dicen que tú quieres ir, y lo deseas con todo tu corazón._

_Katniss le dedicó una gran sonrisa y se soltó de su abrazo comenzando a caminar hacia el mar._

_- ¿Siempre son las noches tan bellas en la playa?- preguntó._

_- No lo sé. Creo que uno las ve así porque siempre las comparte con alguien muy especial._

_Katniss levantó su cabeza y miró las nítidas estrellas y la brillante luna._

_- La noche es tan hermosa… a veces quisiera poder visitar todas aquellas estrellas y cometas para ver desde ellas que el mundo no es tan pequeño como todos creen._

_- No puedo darte una estrella o un cometa – dijo Peeta – pero si puedo darte algo para que, siempre que lo veas, recuerdes toda la paz que ellas te traen._

_Katniss volteó y para su sorpresa vio como Peeta sacaba de su bolsillo un hermoso colgante en forma de corazón con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas que brillaban más alumbradas por la luz de la luna._

_- Date la vuelta – dijo Peeta, y le puso alrededor del cuello tan exquisita joya._

_- Peeta... – Katniss tomó el corazón entre sus manos y lo apretó junto a su pecho – yo no sé que pueda darte… ¡espera! – se sacó el prendedor esmeralda que sujetaba su pelo y se lo entregó._

_- Acéptalo como una parte mía que siempre llevarás a todas partes. Este prendedor es muy especial para mí, y siempre que lo veas me recordarás. Yo lo haré al ver tu colgante._

_Peeta lo agarró con delicadeza y lo guardó en su bolsillo._

_- ¿Quieres quedarte un poco más? – le preguntó, mientras se sentaba en la tibia arena adivinando ya su respuesta._

_- En este lugar y a tu lado, permanecería toda la vida… - se sentó junto a él, y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, ambos compartieron la delicada belleza de la noche._

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

Finalmente, después de aquella memoria, lenta e inconscientemente, Katniss cayó dormida en un sueño profundo.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Hola, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios, por los que siguen y etc. Me hacen muy muy feliz n.n**

**Decidi subir capitulo en primera porque mañana no tengo clases :D y tambien porque ya salieron los nuevos am.. ¿posters? de "En llamas" wiii fui feliz cuando vi el de Peeta y Gale. Aunque el de Cinna, Haymitch y etc no estan nada mal =)**

**En fin... Saludos y que esten muy bien... nos vemos en la proxima semana ya que por fin termine examenes n.n**

**Dudas comentarios quejas denuncias y màs un review =)**


	8. Capitulo 8 Ven a mi casa

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de los juegos del hambre, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es de Claudy SGS y gracias a que me permite adaptarla con dichos personajes pues aquí se las traigo.

**Capítulo 8. Ven a mi casa**

Fuertes e incesantes golpes en la puerta empezaron a retumbar en sus oídos.

- ¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! ¡KATNISS! ¡Despierta ya o yo misma entraré y te sacaré a la fuerza de la cama!

- ¡Ya voy madre! – dijo levantándose de un salto.

- Apúrate y baja bien vestida que una sorpresa te está esperando en la mesa.

- _¿Sorpresa? Vaya...conociendo el tipo de sorpresas que me tienen ya me lo imagino_ – pensó - ¡Enseguida bajo! – dijo luego en voz alta, y empezó a vestirse.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Llegó al comedor y pudo ver a las criadas corriendo de un lado a otro, y a sus padres conversando animadamente con una voz la cual se le hacía molestamente familiar.

- No, no puede ser-

- ¡Hermanita! – sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por un caluroso abrazo y una gran sonrisa.

Como odiaba aquello.

- ¡Suéltame Prim! – dijo zafándose de los brazos que ya la iban ahogando.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo…y no has cambiado nada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Prim llegó esta mañana, muy temprano – dijo su padre.

- Y…que tal, ¿te cansaste de salvar pueblos del norte que se encuentran en guerra? – dijo Katniss.

- No, tontita. Vine para celebrar una ocasión muy especial.

- ¿Qué ocasión especial?

- ¿No lo sabes? Pero si tú deberías saberlo antes que-

- Ya está listo el desayuno – interrumpió una de las criadas.

- Katniss, Prim, pasen a la mesa – dijo su madre, autoritariamente.

- ¡Que hermoso! – Exclamó Prim, agarrando el colgante de corazón que llevaba Katniss - ¿De dónde lo tienes?

- Me…lo compré en el pueblo – dijo nerviosamente mientras se sentaba.

- ¿No es bello, mamá?

- Se ve muy ordinario. No me extraña que lo hayas comprado ahí – la reina ni siquiera se dignó en levantar la vista.

Katniss se quedó callada.

- ¿Tiene algún significado especial? – preguntó su hermana.

- Pues sí… - sonrió sin darse cuenta, pero luego se corrigió – es decir…no, no... Es solo para la suerte en el amor, me dijeron.

- Pues hija, yo creo que ya la tienes – dijo el rey.

- Y no sabes cuanta – agregó su esposa.

- ¿A qué se refieren? – Katniss se extrañó.

- Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, pero dada la situación, tenemos una gran noticia para ti – dijo su madre.

- ¡Su Majestad! – un empleado entró corriendo llevando una carta en sus manos – llegó un mensaje urgente del administrador de los campos.

El rey tomó la carta y empezó a leerla.

- Oh no…esposa, dejemos esto para más tarde. Desayunen tranquilas. Enseguida vuelvo.

Se marchó, dejando a las tres mujeres a solas.

- ¿Bueno, Prim querida, que hiciste mientras estabas fuera de casa? – dijo la reina.

Katniss dio un suspiro de enojo y resignación.

- _Aquí vamos de nuevo _– pensó.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- Buenas tardes, vine a dejar un mensaje para la princesa Katniss – dijo un joven alto y moreno frente a la puerta del palacio.

- ¿De dónde viene el mensaje?

- Ehhh… - Finnick pensó, pero el bigote falso no ayudaba mucho, era más bien una molesta distracción – de… su…. perfumería favorita, tenemos un catálogo con nuestras nuevas esencias y fragancias primaverales.

- Estamos en verano.

- Por eso… son un adelanto especial para ella – lo codeó e hizo un gesto de complicidad - todo exclusivo.

El guardia gruñó y abrió las puertas torpemente.

- Pasa, y que sea rápido.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

La entrada principal al palacio permanecía apacible aquella noche. Solo alumbrada por la luz de la luna. Aprovechando que había cambio de turno de los soldados del lugar, un joven esperaba ansioso a su bella amada resguardado entre los arbustos.

- ¿Peeta?

- ¡Katniss! Pensé que no podrías venir.

- No hubo problema…además, ¿crees que te dejaría plantado?

Peeta sonrió.

- Entonces vamos de una vez – dijo tomándole la mano.

Avanzaron unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a una distancia prudente del palacio y subió a Katniss al carruaje que tenía preparado. Los caballos entonces comenzaron a andar.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Se escuchaba ruido adentro, pero no era bulla, eran sino expresiones de alegría.

- ¿Crees que está bien que haya venido?

- No te preocupes, nadie más que mis padres saben quién eres – Katniss hizo un gesto de nerviosismo – sé que nunca dirán nada. Confía en mí.

- Bueno. No quisiera que una simple palabra pronunciada a los oídos de mi padre nos separara y…

- Tranquila. Ahora entremos.

- Sí.

Tocaron la campanita a la entrada de la posada.

- ¡Pasen! Está abierto – escucharon.

Se respiraba el ambiente festivo adentro. Caminaron a través de los coloridos pasillos.

- Tu casa es muy bonita – dijo Katniss.

- Gracias.

- ¡Peeta! – lo llamaron de atrás.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué…qué haces vestida así? ¿Y esa peluca?

- ¡Soy la Reina Effie, esposa del Rey Haymitch, madre de la princesa Prim y la princesa Katniss!

Katniss rió.

- Pues está igualita a ella, ¿no lo crees Peeta?

- Tú debes ser la princesa Katniss – dijo, dirigiéndose a ella – eres una chica muy bonita.

- Cielo, ¿Dónde pusiste las… - el papá de Peeta entró aparentemente buscando algo - ¡Peeta, ya llegaste! ¿Y quién es esta linda señorita?

- Mi nombre es Katniss, señor.

- ¡Es la princesa! ¡Qué grata sorpresa! Cuídala bien, Peeta, parece que vale oro.

- ¡Ya está lista la comida! – dijo la mamá de Peeta.

- Vamos, Katniss – dijo Peeta, y ofreciéndole el brazo la invitó a entrar.

Entraron al comedor de la posada. Había mucha gente sentada a la mesa.

- ¡Silencio todos! – Dijo el papá de Peeta - ¡Marvel deja la comida, todavía no empezamos! – Se aclaró la garganta – Quiero que reciban a mi nueva nuera, Katniss.

- ¡Papá! – reclamó Peeta, aunque realmente le gustaba escuchar eso.

- Tranquilo – dijo Katniss, y se apoyó en su brazo.

- ¿Podemos comenzar a comer? ¡Tengo hambre! – dijo Marvel.

- ¡Espera un momento! – dijo el papá de Peeta.

- ¡Vamos a brindar por la nueva pareja! – dijo la mamá de Peeta, metiendo el licor, y repartiendo los vasos.

- ¡Salud por Peeta y Katniss!

- ¡Salud!

- Gracias – dijeron ambos.

- ¿No son lindos? – Dijo Katniss – Peeta, espero que me traigas más seguido.

Peeta sonrió.

- ¿Quieres que te presente a todos?

- ¡Claro!

- Un momento – dijo Marvel – ¿Cuándo vamos a comer?

Después de unas cuantas presentaciones e interrupciones y comentarios por parte de la mamá de Peeta, se sentaron a comer.

- Esto está delicioso – dijo Katniss – no hay nada como la comida casera.

- Me alegra que te guste – dijo – por lo general las princesas son quisquillosas con la comida.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

- ¡Cielo! Ah, todos saben que está disfrazada como la reina Effie… - dijo el abuelo, intentando disimular – se lo cree tanto que ya está confundiendo a Katniss con la princesa.

Todos rieron y volvieron a comer tranquilos como si nada hubiera pasado. Excepto uno de los presentes.

- Con que la princesa Katniss… ¿eh? – se dijo.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- ¡Katniss, Katniss, Katniss!

- ¡Jamás me había divertido tanto! – dijo la princesa.

- ¿Ah sí? – Dijo Peeta – ¡entonces hagamos que esto quede en tu cabeza para siempre! – la tomó de las manos y empezó a saltar con ella y a hacerla girar.

- ¡Vamos, sigan bailando! ¡No se detengan! ¡Hasta caer al piso! – gritaba la mamá de Peeta, subida en una de las sillas.

En una de las esquinas se encontraba una pequeña improvisación de banda musical, que entonaba una melodía jocosa y alegre.

- ¡Ahora que pasen mis padres!

- ¡Sí! – dijo el resto.

Pasaron al frente y empezaron a bailar, aplaudidos por todos los presentes. Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, mientras giraban al ritmo de la música, la mamá de Peeta había depositado en las manos de Peeta un objeto muy preciado.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Peeta y Katniss estaban abrazados, y ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de mimarme así? – dijo ella, mientras seguían el ritmo de la pieza lenta.

- Nunca – respondió, y le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿Sabes que pienso? – dijo, y lo miró – que esta "pequeña cena" parece una fiesta de compromiso, o algo así…. – Katniss sonrió para sí misma.

Peeta la miró fijamente unos segundos.

- ¿Aceptas? – le dijo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó extrañada.

- Hagamos de esta cena nuestra fiesta de compromiso – dijo. La música fue bajando y los presentes dejaron de bailar. Se separó unos centímetros de ella, tomó sus manos dulcemente, y mirándola a los ojos dijo – No tengo que dar muchas razones por las que te voy a hacer esta pregunta. Dejaré que el amarte el resto de mis días sea mi única razón – Peeta sacó una pequeña caja de entre sus mangas, y abriéndola le mostró un hermoso anillo de diamantes - Katniss, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- Yo… - Katniss no podía hablar – yo…si acepto, Peeta.

Todos alrededor aplaudieron. Cortó la distancia que había entre ambos y lo abrazó con todo el amor que pudo expresar en ese gesto.

- ¡El anillo! – gritaron del fondo.

Todos rieron. Peeta sacó el anillo de la cajita, y tomando la mano de su amada, lo deslizó suavemente en uno de sus dedos.

- Es un anillo precioso – dijo Katniss.

- Es especial – dijo él, y la miró a los ojos.

**_Flash back_**

_Peeta estaba sentado afuera de la posada. Miraba con distracción el pasar de las nubes y solo podía pensar en ella. Nada más ocupaba su cabeza en ese momento._

_- ¿Puedo interrumpir? – Dijo su padre – ¿o estás muy ocupado?_

_- ¡Papá! No, no interrumpes nada._

_- Peeta – dijo, y se sentó a su lado – sabes que en este pueblo la gente se casa joven. Tú ya estás en esa edad. Pronto encontrarás una mujer a la que ames y querrás casarte._

_Hizo una pausa._

_- Tu madre y yo pensamos en eso. Muchas tradiciones se pasan de generación en generación, pero en nuestra familia, se hereda una joya muy especial._

_Tomó una cajita de su bolsillo, la abrió y la miró unos segundos._

_- Este mismo anillo se lo dio a mi padre tu bisabuelo. "Para esa persona especial" le dijo. Después él me lo dio a mí y Yo creo que ya imaginas a quien se lo entregué. Es tu turno ahora. Dáselo a aquella mujer que te indique tu corazón._

_Peeta miró el anillo, y sonrió._

_- Creo que ya encontré a esa persona, Papá._

**_Fin flash back_**

Peeta y Katniss se miraron y sonrieron. Se abrazaron acercando de nuevo sus rostros y se dieron un beso nuevamente. Un beso de compromiso.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Hola, aquí les traigo el capitulo nuevo y les aviso que es el antepenúltimo capitulo de esta historia, así que preparence que se acerca el final de esta historia.**

**Como la historia ya terminara quería ver que historia quieren que adapte primero, ya que tengo varias gracias a las autoras que me permitieron adaptarlas así que quiero que ustedes formen parte en mis decisiones sobre que historia subir después de que termine esta sino es que la subo antes de que esta termine.**

**Aquí les van los resúmenes de dichas historias...**

**CHANTAJE A UNA ESPOSA (ADAPTACIÓN) Peeta Mellark era un despiadado magnate acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que deseaba. Pero para obtener el complejo hotelero que deseaba, iba a tener que cambiar de imagen. La única persona que podía ayudarlo era la mujer que lo había traicionado hacía cinco años: ¡su esposa!**

**LA MUERTE EN UN DÍA (ADAPTACIÓN) Por causas del destino Peeta y Katniss no pueden estar juntos, y a causa de los celos de alguien más, tal vez no lo estén nunca. ¿Qué tanto tendrá que hacer Peeta para que Katniss vuelva a la vida? y ¿cuál fue la principal causa de su muerte?**

**EL CAMPAMENTO(ADAPTACIÓN): Peeta y Katniss se van de campamento con sus amigos. Lo que no sabe Peeta, es que descubrirá un sentimiento que ha estado oculto durante 15 años. Claro eso si... Ojalá que no sea demasiado tarde!.**

** EL TRATO (ADAPTACIÓN): Mediante un trato en común, Peeta y Katniss lograrán sus objetivos... Pero quizás, no sean los que establecieron desde un principio...**

**EL AMOR ES MÁS FUERTE (ADAPTACIÓN): Pasaron cinco años de lo que fue la mejor época de sus vidas. El destino los reencontrará cara a cara, y entonces tendrán que decidir si el rencor o el amor que se tuvieron y todavía sienten, es más fuerte...**

** LOCURAS POR AMOR (ADAPTACIÓN): Si ese sentimiento no viene acompañado de locura, no es amor... Cuando crees que tienes la vida perfecta y todo asegurado, un giro te hará ver las cosas de otra manera.**

**Bueno están son algunas de las historias que tengo permiso para adaptarlas así que ustedes decidirán cual subo primero vale?**

**Saludos! Que esten muy bien y wiiiiiiiiiiiii se acercan las vacaciones de semana Santa n.n**

**Nos vemos en el penúltimo capítulo y espero no haber tardado tanto esta vez!**

**Quejas, felicitaciones, demandas, y etc en un review =) **

**pd. muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado un review y a los que siguen la historia y no dejan review igualmente gracias, pero especialmente las gracias a: johana, .37, marEverdeen, Caroline Kinomoto, Random person in wonderland, Ane-Potter17, FromWineBullets.**


	9. Capitulo 9 Lagrimas

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de los juegos del hambre, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es de Claudy SGS y gracias a que me permite adaptarla con dichos personajes pues aquí se las traigo.

**Capítulo 9. Lágrimas**

Al día siguiente Katniss se levantó mucho más feliz de lo que era usual. Toda la noche había pensado en él y durante sus sueños había planeado su boda. Ni siquiera se había preocupado cuando vio al "duque de cuarta" salir del palacio cuando ella llegó la noche anterior, y aquella misteriosa sonrisa que él le había dedicado. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a desayunar. En el camino saludó a todos, cosa que no era muy común para ella.

- Buenos días, Prim.

- Buenos días. ¿Por qué tan alegre, hermanita?

- No lo sé, debería estar triste por tener despertar en este lugar, ¿no? – dijo en son de burla.

-Katniss – su madre entró acompañada del rey. Por una extraña situación, parecía complacida con algo, como cuando traía "buenas noticias".

- Señora – interrumpió una criada – la mesa está lista para el desayuno.

- Gracias Portia, pero ahora déjanos a solas un rato, y que nadie nos interrumpa – indicó el rey.

- Si su majestad.

Effie esperó hasta que la puerta estuviera cerrada para comenzar a hablar.

- Katniss – comenzó a decir su madre - Sabes bien que el Duque Gale te ha estado pretendiendo desde que te conoció.

- Sí – respondió cambiando su alegría por preocupación. Ya temía el fin de la charla.

- Es un gran amigo de tu padre, y yo lo tengo como un hombre muy respetado y querido.

Katniss asintió. En esos casos era mejor no responder mordazmente.

- Por eso, el nos ha pedido tu mano, y nosotros hemos aceptado – el rostro de Katniss se tornó algo pálido, y trataba de articular alguna palabra, pero no podía por la sorpresa. Su madre lo había dicho tan naturalmente, como si se tratara de cualquier decisión sobre la decoración de la casa – Ya está todo listo para la boda.

- ¿Qué…? Pero… - de una tristeza repentina, la expresión de su rostro se transformó en confusión y rabia - ¡No me pueden hacer esto! – Gritó - ¿Porqué debo casarme con él, si ni una sola vez me ha hablado de amor? No lo puedo creer… madre, de las horribles cosas que me has hecho en esta vida, te aseguro que ésta es la peor de todas – su expresión se había llenado de resentimiento, y luego dijo decidida – ¡NO! No me voy a casar con él.

Ante las palabras de Katniss, su padre y la reina se sorprendieron, y guardaron silencio unos instantes. Era la primera vez que Katniss se había revelado, y ante la consternación de ellos, parecía aliviada y decidida, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

- ¿Qué dices? – Effie se acercaba a ella, con sigilo y con una mirada asesina – ¿No te vas a casar?

- No lo haré. Antes prefiero estar muerta – dijo sin apartar la mirada. Effie se puso histérica. La agarró por el cuello del vestido y la empujó contra la pared.

- Dime que estás mintiendo, Katniss - entablaron un duelo de miradas, donde ninguna cedió – ¿No vas a aceptarlo? ¿Me vas a decir que no vas a aceptar por esposo a un hombre rico, apuesto, culto y educado? – Katniss seguía mirándola sin decir nada. Effie se molestó aún más y comenzó a zarandearla contra la pared mientras gritaba a todo pulmón - ¡Por un capricho tuyo vas a perder todo esto que te ofrecemos, que es un pasaje seguro a una vida llena de alegrías, a la felicidad!

- ¡A la felicidad, lo sé, Effie, pero no a la mía sino a la tuya!

- ¡Niña malcriada! – Effie levantó un brazo lista para responder a lo que consideraba una insolencia. Prim, quien observaba la situación desde la esquina de la habitación, corrió a detener el golpe de su madre agarrándola por el brazo.

- Madre, basta por favor… - suplicó.

- ¡No te metas, Prim! - Effie se soltó instantáneamente, y luego dirigió su mirada acusadora a su otra hija - ¡Responde! – levantó el brazo de nuevo ante la falta de reacción, pero esta vez fue Haymitch quien la detuvo.

- ¡Effie, basta! – Gritó Haymitch – Esta no es la manera de solucionar un problema.

Effie no pudo librarse y con su brazo preso entre los de su esposo comenzó a calmarse y a pensar.

- Entonces será de la siguiente manera – dijo de manera seria y firme, luego de un molesto silencio – La boda es este jueves. Tienes hasta el día miércoles por la mañana para pensarlo bien, y decirme si te vas a casar o no. Si la respuesta es afirmativa, te casarás con él y todo este asunto será olvidado. Si no es así, por desobedecer las órdenes de quién te ha dado la vida, tu castigo será la muerte.

Effie dio una vuelta para salir de la habitación después de lanzar aquella devastadora amenaza, y fue seguida por Haymitch. Katniss mantuvo la mirada firme hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de sus padres y derrotada, cayó de rodillas al piso. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, al darse cuenta del giro de su destino, y de la penosa situación en la que había sido puesta. Prim trató de acercarse y puso su brazo alrededor de ella, pero Katniss se zafó del abrazo y corrió a su habitación, tan solo preguntándose por qué.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Era lunes por la mañana. Cegada por la indignación, Effie había decidido encerrar a Katniss en su cuarto hasta la mañana de la respuesta. Ella no opuso resistencia. Yacía en su lecho lamentando su suerte, y lamentando más aún no poder comunicarse con él.

- ¿Katniss? – unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron.

- No me molestes, Prim.

Escuchó como la llave abría el seguro que la tenía prisionera, y su hermana pasó a su cuarto. Tenía el semblante triste, y llevaba una bandeja con comida y algo de beber.

- Debes comer algo, sino te vas a poner mal.

- No tengo hambre – dijo cortantemente – ¿Y crees que no estoy mal ahora?

Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche, y se sentó al lado de su hermana. A Katniss no le molestó, más bien ese algo de compañía la hacía sentirse mejor. Se hizo presente un silencio incómodo, pero Prim se decidió a hablar con un tono de comprensión y cariño como el que nunca había escuchado de sus padres:

- Tú…amas a otra persona, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué…? – musitó.

- Katniss, todo este tiempo que estuve fuera de casa, he logrado aprender a descifrar las causas de las alegrías de las personas. Al llegar pude ver en tu rostro la felicidad cuyo origen es el amor correspondido y sincero – hizo una pausa – dime… ¿quién es?

- Él… se llama Peeta…

Katniss entonces le contó todas las maravillosas cosas que había vivido con él. Prim escuchaba atentamente con una sonrisa, alegre porque después de tantos años de silencio podía tener una charla así con su hermana.

- El único problema es que no proviene de una familia aristócrata ni tiene algún título de nobleza.

- Ya veo…

Hubo un corto silencio.

- Hermanita, seca tus lágrimas – le dijo dulcemente, y pasó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de su hermana – Una princesa no debe llorar ni mostrarse débil ante algo que tiene solución. Especialmente alguien tan fuerte como tú.

Su hermana esbozó una sonrisa triste.

- ¿Crees que todo se resuelva?

- Claro que sí. Y sabes, no sé cómo, pero de alguna manera te voy a ayudar.

Katniss subió la mirada, y la pasó fugazmente por el medallón rosado en el cuello de su hermana.

- Gracias, Prim – dijo mientras se apoyaba en su hombro, y ella la rodeaba con su brazo.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Sentada en su silla especial, miraba vagamente a través del espejo como las criadas acicalaban su pelo y arreglaban su imagen. Difícil tarea, pues aún seguía molesta y se movía incesantemente en el asiento. Finalmente preguntó:

- ¿Mi hija?

- La princesa Katniss sigue en su habitación, majestad – respondió una de las muchachas.

- No me refiero a esa malcriada. Ella ya no es mi hija.

- Si señora…La princesa Prim salió a dar un paseo, señora.

Un soldado entró llevando una nota en la mano. Parecía algo sorprendido.

- Su alteza Effie, tiene una visita – dijo, después de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

- No me importa. Dile que se vaya, estoy ocupada en este momento.

- Pero majestad…

- Inventa una excusa, dile que los lunes por la tarde no hay audiencias.

- Pero dice que es urgente, que tiene información confidencial sobre su hija Katniss y un… muchacho.

Interesada, la reina miró al soldado. ¿Sería que…?

- Dile que pase – recibió el papel que el soldado llevaba. Luego miró a las empleadas, y con el mismo tono con el que había despachado al soldado, agregó – Ustedes márchense. No les incumbe. ¡Ah! – exclamó al momento que el soldado y las criadas cruzaban la puerta, y se detuvieron – Una palabra acerca de mi visita y todo lo relacionado a ésta, considérense muertos. Literalmente.

- Si su majestad – dieron una vuelta y se marcharon.

Segundos después, el hombre que había venido a visitarla entró con la mayor naturalidad, como si entrara a su propia casa. Llevaba ropas algo gastadas, y tenía un aire de arrogancia y seguridad que molestó a Effie.

- Muy bien, "señor"…Marvel – dijo a secas, mirando el papel – Vamos al grano. ¿Qué hay con mi hija?

- Mire su majestad, la información que he de darle es muy valiosa, y no puedo dársela sin recibir nada a cambio. ¿Entiende?

- ¿Cuánto quieres?

- Diez mil – dijo seguro de sí mismo.

- Te daré cien – respondió la reina, como si no lo hubiera escuchado – Ahora desembucha.

- Bien – dijo resignado - creo que esto no le va a agradar.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Era de noche. Veía con tristeza las estrellas detrás de su ventana, mientras sentada frente al velador peinaba su largo pelo. Miraba de vez en cuando el colgante de corazón que Peeta le había obsequiado, y sin que pudiera evitarlo la embargaba la tristeza.

- Peeta…

Pensaba en él cuando unos golpes en la puerta que daba al balcón de su cuarto la sorprendieron. Asustada, se acercó y no pudo ver nada, todo estaba negro.

- Katniss, ábreme.

- ¿Peeta? – susurró, reconociendo la voz de su amado. Apoyó la mano en el vidrio de la puerta, y del otro lado él hizo lo mismo, como si se pudieran tocar a través de la pared de cristal.

- Katniss… hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba tu hermosa voz…

Abrió la puerta con entusiasmo y lo abrazó como nunca antes había deseado hacerlo.

- Peeta, te he extrañado tanto – lágrimas de felicidad resbalaron por su rostro. Permaneció abrazada de él por un largo tiempo, sintiendo por dentro una alegría sin comparación alguna.

- Katniss, te prometo que haremos algo para solucionar todo este problema – dijo separándose un poco de ella, y acariciando su mejilla.

- Ya lo sé, Peeta…Pero dime, ¿cómo pudiste entrar? Mi madre ha doblado la seguridad y es muy difícil siquiera salir.

- Fue muy complicado, pero obtuve algo de ayuda – sacó del bolsillo de su camisa un medallón rosado – Esa mujer no me reveló su identidad – le dijo – pero me dio esto, y me pidió que te lo entregara.

- Prim… - musitó la princesa, mientras tomada el medallón de su hermana, aquel que llevaba desde el momento en el que nació.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- Muy bien – dijo secamente – si lo que me dijo ese vagabundo es verdad, y se encuentra en este palacio, mañana por la mañana me las pagará caro.

- Pero su majestad… - dijo uno de los soldados, interrumpiendo a la reina.

- ¡Pero nada! Alista todo para mañana. Pon a tus hombres en sus posiciones.

- Si, alteza.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Las estrellas pronto empezaron a desaparecer. El cuarto se iba iluminando, y el canto de la alondra anunciaba la salida del sol. Sobre la cama, Katniss seguía acariciando los cabellos de Peeta, quien se había recostado sobre sus faldas toda la noche.

- Debiste haber descansado un poco – le dijo él – no dormiste toda la noche.

- Ahh, ¿y tu si? – Lo miró con burla, y luego sonrió – No… prefiero aprovechar cada instante que me queda contigo.

- ¿Queda? – Preguntó él – estás muy equivocada. No hables como si fuéramos a separarnos. Nada nos "queda", porque estaré contigo siempre – se incorporó, y se acercó a darle un pequeño beso. Katniss sonrió.

- Está bien, señor optimista.

Peeta cambió de posición, y sentado en la cama detrás de ella, la abrazó por la espalda, y puso su rostro cerca del cuello de Katniss.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos hablando? – preguntó.

- No lo sé…pasó tan rápido…que ya amaneció. Solo recuerdo que me decías que mi hermana visitó a Annie antes de ir a tu casa, y que Prim te había contado toda la situación... Dime Peeta, ¿Tus padre ya saben que estás aquí?

- Sí, ellos saben todo – hizo una breve pausa, y besó su cuello, tratando de aliviar la preocupación que de nuevo expresaba el rostro de Katniss – hablando de mis padres… me preguntaron a dónde iríamos de luna de miel.

- ¡Peeta!

- ¡Te lo digo en serio! ¿Quisieras visitar las grandes ciudades, o preferirías ir a las montañas?

- ¿Podemos… ir a la playa? – dijo tímidamente.

- Lo que tú digas – susurró en su oído, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de la princesa.

- ¡Katniss! – Prim abrió de golpe la puerta y con la misma rapidez la cerró con llave, por precaución.

- ¡Qué sucede! Dime, Prim… - Katniss y Peeta se levantaron rápidamente de la cama.

- La reina viene en camino… no sé porqué, pero viene con unos guardias. Hermana, algo malo pasa…

- Peeta… - Katniss lo miró a los ojos - será mejor que te marches – lo tomó del brazo y lo guió hasta la puerta que daba al balcón. Lo miró de nuevo y le dio un beso rápido – Vete, que algo malo sucede, y no puedo arriesgarme a perderte.

- Ven conmigo – le dijo él, deteniendo la mano de Katniss que intentaba abrir la puerta de vidrio.

- No puedo hacerlo – subió la mano que Peeta había tomado por el brazo de él hasta llegar a su mejilla – no puedo irme contigo arriesgando tu vida si te encuentran a mi lado… Pero te estaré esperando. Solo prométeme que vendrás por mí.

- Lo prometo – Peeta besó sus labios y abriendo la puerta de vidrio salió hacia el balcón. Justo en el instante en el que desaparecía de su vista la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y aún más fuerte que cuando había entrado Prim, quien seguía allí.

- Katniss, creo que tienes muchas cosas que explicar – Effie entró con su séquito de guardias y registró toda la habitación con su penetrante mirada - ¿Dónde está?

- No se dé que hablas, madre – dijo con la cabeza alta, dándose la vuelta y mirándola.

- ¡No seas cínica! – gritó, y luego miró hacia la puerta que daba al balcón, donde encontró algo muy interesante que podría utilizar a su beneficio. - ¿Dónde está ese muchacho, el plebeyo? – preguntó de nuevo.

Katniss se quedó callada. Mantenía la mirada firme en la de su madre, y no apartaba los ojos de ella.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – La miró de manera burlona – Aparte de traidora y mentirosa, todavía lo cubres… ¡Insolente! Te estoy dando una oportunidad, pero parece que no la vas a tomar. Por última vez, dime donde está.

- No lo sé - dijo decidida, sin apartar la mirada.

- Bien… - Effie chasqueó los dedos, y la puerta de vidrio del balcón se abrió revelando a dos soldados que sujetaban fuertemente a Peeta por ambos brazos y se adentraban en la habitación, llamando la atención de Katniss.

- ¡Peeta! Era una emboscada… – dijo Katniss en voz baja, con una gran confusión.

- Me subestimaste mucho, princesita – Effie se acercó al muchacho, y levantó su rostro, haciendo que la mirara de frente. Luego de ofrecerle una risa burlona a la indignación en el rostro de Peeta, bajó bruscamente su mano – Mira que tratar de engañarme a mí. Claro que tuve algo de ayuda… Pero eso es lo de menos.

- No podrás salirte con la tuya – dijo Katniss.

- Al contrario – respondió – ya lo hice. ¡Llévenselo al calabozo más oscuro, donde nadie tenga contacto con él! – Gritó a los soldados que sostenían a Peeta – Y preparen todo, porque esta misma tarde será degollado, acusado de alta traición.

Katniss ahogó un pequeño grito de angustia y preocupación. Miró a Peeta, y pudo ver en sus ojos una gran tristeza. Tenía la cabeza gacha, cansado de forcejear con los soldados.

– En cuanto a ti, princesita, mañana es miércoles – agregó la reina - Seguiré esperando tu respuesta. Ahora, ¡Todos afuera! Quiero que todo esté listo pronto para la ejecución de esta tarde.

Dio media vuelta y arrogantemente salió de la habitación, seguida por todas aquellas personas que se encontraban dentro. Peeta, que iba de último con los guardias, giró su cabeza, y miró por unos instantes a la princesa que se encontraba sentada en el piso, derrotada.

- Katniss…– le dijo, casi gritando para que lo escuchara – Lamento mucho que esto haya pasado. Si me libero, cumpliré la promesa que hice de volver por ti. Pero en caso contrario…

- ¡Peeta! – gritó Katniss desesperadamente, mientras lágrimas resbalaban sin cesar por sus mejillas.

- Si llegara mi fin – Peeta se detuvo, pensando en aquella posibilidad - …Katniss, amarte fue una de mis mayores dichas, y por favor, si me quisiste tanto como yo a ti, hazme la promesa de que en ese caso no elegirás la muerte. Vive e intenta ser feliz, aunque sea con otra persona. Recuerda que yo nunca te olvidaré…Te amo, Katniss.

- ¡No, no! ¡Peeta! – hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse y correr hacia él. Justo cuando iba a alcanzar su rostro las puertas fueron cerradas frente a ella, y pudo escuchar el horrible sonido del candado cerrándose e impidiendo su salida.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Vio a través del vidrio que a la vez reflejaba las primeras estrellas de la noche cómo la criada entraba y dejaba una bandeja sobre el velador. La muchacha hizo una reverencia ante ella después de acercarse y suavemente le dijo:

- Su Majestad Effie me encargó informarle que acaban de decapitar al plebeyo. No entendí a que se refería, pero ese era su mensaje.

- Entiendo – musitó Katniss – puedes irte.

- Con permiso – dijo la muchacha, y se marchó.

Miró una vez más el anillo de compromiso que sostenía en su mano y lo apretó contra su corazón, mientras una lágrima solitaria cayó en el dorso de su mano.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Abrió la puerta cuando aún el sol no había salido completamente, y la vio mirando por la ventana que daba al balcón. Katniss no se dio cuenta de su presencia; seguía inmersa en sus meditaciones, recordando aún las últimas palabras que le había escuchado.

- Sabes porque estoy aquí – dijo la reina, quien sigilosamente se había acercado a ella.

- Ya tomé una decisión – respondió tranquilamente, sin emoción alguna – Voy a casarme con el duque.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Hola, aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia, espero y lo disfruten. Perdón por la tardanza pero apenas hoy tuve tiempo de subir y de prisa porque mañana tengo práctica y aunque ya este de vacaciones (wiiiiiiii) pero aun asi tengo, espero y solo sea este sabado en fin...**

**Gracias a todos los que han comentado, leído y puesto entre sus favoritas esta historia, me han hecho muy feliz. y les vuelvo a poner las historias que tengo permiso para adaptarlas ya en el próximo cap. les diré cual subiré y ocupara el lugar de esta.**

**Aquí les van los resúmenes de dichas historias...**

**CHANTAJE A UNA ESPOSA (ADAPTACIÓN) Peeta Mellark era un despiadado magnate acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que deseaba. Pero para obtener el complejo hotelero que deseaba, iba a tener que cambiar de imagen. La única persona que podía ayudarlo era la mujer que lo había traicionado hacía cinco años: ¡su esposa!**

**LA MUERTE EN UN DÍA (ADAPTACIÓN) Por causas del destino Peeta y Katniss no pueden estar juntos, y a causa de los celos de alguien más, tal vez no lo estén nunca. ¿Qué tanto tendrá que hacer Peeta para que Katniss vuelva a la vida? y ¿cuál fue la principal causa de su muerte?**

**EL CAMPAMENTO(ADAPTACIÓN): Peeta y Katniss se van de campamento con sus amigos. Lo que no sabe Peeta, es que descubrirá un sentimiento que ha estado oculto durante 15 años. Claro eso si... Ojalá que no sea demasiado tarde!.**

**EL TRATO (ADAPTACIÓN): Mediante un trato en común, Peeta y Katniss lograrán sus objetivos... Pero quizás, no sean los que establecieron desde un principio...**

**EL AMOR ES MÁS FUERTE (ADAPTACIÓN): Pasaron cinco años de lo que fue la mejor época de sus vidas. El destino los reencontrará cara a cara, y entonces tendrán que decidir si el rencor o el amor que se tuvieron y todavía sienten, es más fuerte...**

**LOCURAS POR AMOR (ADAPTACIÓN): Si ese sentimiento no viene acompañado de locura, no es amor... Cuando crees que tienes la vida perfecta y todo asegurado, un giro te hará ver las cosas de otra manera.**

**Bueno están son algunas de las historias que tengo permiso para adaptarlas así que ustedes decidirán cual subo primero vale?**

**Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y más en un review!**

**Saludos!**

**Pd. Felices vacaciones a los que tengan n.n Nos vemos en el último capitulo.**


	10. Capitulo 10 Solo Contigo

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de los juegos del hambre, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es de Claudy SGS y gracias a que me permite adaptarla con dichos personajes pues aquí se las traigo.

**Capítulo 10. Solo contigo**

Peeta fue conducido por los guardias hacia una oscura parte del palacio, quizás una de las más viejas y más utilizadas: el sector de los calabozos. Pudo ver la lobreguez del lugar y sintió un escalofrío cuando los mastodontes lo llevaban con dirección a la esquina más oscura y horrible del lugar. Lo tiraron adentro de la celda y lo incorporaron de nuevo para amarrarlo contra la pared, aprisionando sus dos manos. Salieron y cerraron con candados la celda, pero él no se dio cuenta de ese detalle; estaba demasiado oscuro como para notarlo.

- ¡Maldición!... ¿Ahora como he de salir de aquí?

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- ¡Oh, mi querido Duque, que agradable sorpresa! – dijo Effie al recibirlo en la sala con un efusivo abrazo, intentando disimular su consternación después de todo el problema con el plebeyo – No lo esperaba hasta mañana en la tarde, o hasta el día de la boda – rió.

- Oh no… ni siquiera yo lo puedo creer, es martes por la tarde y ya estoy ansioso porque sea jueves que no pude evitar sentir inmensos deseos de visitarlos. Dígame su majestad, ¿dónde está mi futura esposa?

- Ella… la pobre está tan entusiasmada que ha decidido refugiarse en su cuarto hasta la mañana de la boda para "limpiarse" como lo llama ella, es decir, para quitarse todo mal pensamiento y que solo la felicidad inunde su corazón ese día ¿No, Haymitch?

- Sí… es uno de los rituales tradicionales de la familia – dijo algo molesto.

- Madre, la mesa para el té está lista – Prim entró a la habitación con un aire de tristeza y luego reparó en el visitante – Buenas tardes.

- Prim, él es el duque Gale, el prometido de tu hermana. Duque, le presento a mi hija mayor, la princesa Prim.

- Mucho gusto – dijo el duque, haciendo una reverencia.

- El gusto es mío – respondió, inclinándose en forma de saludo – Madre, la mesa ya está lista para el té.

- Entonces vamos – dijo Haymitch al levantarse de su sillón - ¿No le gustaría acompañarnos, duque?

- Sería un placer.

- ¡Oh! Effie, vayan adelantándose. Necesito tomar mi medicina, y está en la habitación.

- Está bien, pero no te tardes – dijo la reina – Por aquí, yerno.

- Yo iré a buscarla contigo, padre – dijo Prim, mientras veía a su madre salir por la puerta acompañada del joven. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos cuando el rey comenzó a hablar.

- No está nada bien, ¿no, querida hija?

- ¿Mi madre ya te contó todo, padre?

- Todo, pero a su estilo, aunque supe descifrar la esencia de su palabrerío. Nunca consideré cuanto iba a afectar a Katniss la manera en que fue criada. Ojalá hubiéramos sido mejores padres.

- No digas eso…

- Me arrepiento de no haber detenido a Effie cuando pude hacerlo. Es que pensé que estábamos haciendo lo mejor para ella, todo el tiempo, pero nunca nos preocupamos por cómo se sentía ella al respecto.

- ¿Pero no puedes hacer algo para ayudarla ahora, padre?

- Es muy tarde, Prim. Antes que todo, un rey no puede faltar a sus propias leyes para salvar a un muchacho, ni a sus promesas para evitar un matrimonio. No puedo detener a tu madre, porque es implacable, y no sabemos qué otras cosas peores puede hacer si acaso lo intentamos. Es por eso que en ninguna ocasión relacionada a este tema he intervenido.

- Padre, no has intervenido como rey que eres, como un rey que se ajusta a las leyes que manda la sociedad. Pero… sé que podrías intervenir como una persona con corazón, que actúa por el bien de los demás. En este caso, como un padre. Solo depende de ti hacerlo.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación principal. Prim se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marchar en dirección contraria, dejando a su padre solo.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Peeta había logrado conciliar el sueño dentro de la celda a pesar del aire a muerte que despedía el lugar. Esperaba solo el momento en el que los guardias entraran para llevárselo de nuevo, por si acaso pudiera liberarse con algo de suerte mientras lo desataran. Pero ya le parecía imposible, había perdido toda esperanza. Dormía intranquilamente, alerta a cualquier sonido fuera de lo común. Le extrañaba que todavía no vinieran por él.

- Peeta… – un susurro lo despertó, seguido por unos cuantos toques y forcejeos en la puerta de la celda - ¿Estás ahí?

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- ¡¿HA ESCAPADO?!

El grito de Effie retumbó por todo el palacio.

- Su majestad, fuimos a buscarlo a la celda para llevar a cabo la sentencia de muerte, y él no estaba. Desapareció – respondió uno de los soldados, precipitadamente.

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que sucedió esto? – preguntó, recuperando la compostura.

- Nos dimos cuenta hace menos de dos minutos.

- Entonces sigue por las inmediaciones del palacio – dedujo la reina – Escuchen bien. Rodeen el mismo palacio y el área a su alrededor, completamente, y vigilen que no intente escapar lejos o entrar aquí dentro. ¡Ahora!

Los soldados salieron a toda prisa, obligados por el nuevo grito de la reina. Sentados cerca de ella, se encontraban su esposo y su hija, tan solo mirando sus reacciones.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – Preguntó el rey – ¿Se lo vas a decir?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Decirle que el plebeyo está vivo le daría esperanza, y eso es lo que yo no necesito. Tengo que hacer todo lo posible para que considere la boda como su mejor opción.

- En otras palabras vas a obligarla mediante tus sucios medios a que acceda. No le darás otra salida, ¿verdad?

- No. Porque yo le prometí a… ¡Una promesa! – Effie recordó un detalle importante, y se le iluminó el rostro - Ese plebeyo le dijo que si moría, quería que ella siguiera viva y tratara de ser feliz.

- Madre, no pensarás… - Prim se asustó. Ya sospechaba la idea de su madre, y en ese momento deseó poder decirle a Katniss todo lo que supiera para evitar que accediera, pero le era imposible, no podía tener contacto con su hermana por órdenes de la reina.

- Y si ella se niega a casarse, como yo lo establecí la mataría, y así estaría incumpliendo su promesa con el plebeyo. Así que una pequeña mentira ahora, y todo solucionado. Solo me quedaría deshacerme de ese muchacho después.

- Pero Effie, sabes que una reina justa no puede mentir, iría contra todos los principios que han fundado este reino – dijo el rey, tratando de disuadirla.

- El fin justifica los medios. Enseguida mandaré a una criada a darle la "noticia" – volteó un poco y pudo ver las caras de disgusto y decepción de su esposo y su hija. Luego dijo a manera de justificación - De todos modos, esa malcriada me lo agradecerá algún día.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- Ya tomé una decisión – respondió Katniss tranquilamente, sin emoción alguna – Voy a casarme con el duque.

El rostro de Effie se iluminó. Había logrado su objetivo de disuadirla de su anterior opinión y con sus medios sucios había logrado controlarla.

- Muy bien – respondió – esta tarde te medirás el vestido. Es precioso. Es el que yo usé en mi boda.

- Ya lo creo – dijo monótonamente – Ya estoy lista para casarme con un hombre de tal porte. Me he estado preparando desde el momento en que nací, ¿verdad, señora?

- Katniss, ya no tienes porqué llamarme 'señora'. Ahora que has tomado la decisión correcta, te perdono, y te autorizo a que me llames 'madre' nuevamente.

- Si… madre.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Llegada la tarde, en el centro de la gran sala, miraba el reflejo en el espejo de su esbelta figura envuelta en aquel suntuoso vestido blanco. Al parecer, su madre había sido un "poco" menos delgada que ella, lo cual fue un pequeño consuelo que la hizo reír durante unos segundos. Pensaba en lo flaca que era Effie ahora. "Claro, la vanidad hace milagros" se dijo a sí misma, y rió de nuevo.

- Ya veo que verte con tan hermoso vestido puesto te hace feliz – dijo la reina – y seguro piensas en la felicidad futura que te traerá la boda. Yo también lo hice en ese momento.

- Así es – respondió Katniss siguiendo el juego de su madre. ¡Qué segura de su victoria estaba Effie! Pero tenía motivos para hacerlo. Katniss, a pesar de sentir que la muerte era mejor que aquello, había hecho una promesa a su amado Peeta, y no podía incumplirla. En ese instante en que lo llevaban al calabozo, no había dicho que sí, que prometía vivir si a él le pasaba algo malo, pero lo había expresado en su última mirada dirigida a Peeta. Por desgracia, Effie también se había dado cuenta.

- ¡Katniss, estás preciosa! – escuchó. Volteó y para su sorpresa era Annie, quien entraba con Prim.

- ¡Annie! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía! – exclamó, y corrió a abrazarla, haciendo que la costurera que arreglaba el vestido gritara un "¡No se mueva, señorita!"

- Sí…es que… - iba a decir la verdad, pero se detuvo al encontrarse con la mirada amenazante de la reina – algunos impedimentos fuera de mi voluntad me lo impidieron.

- Su majestad, puede pasar a probar el pastel para la boda – dijo una criada que acababa de entrar.

- Yo me encargo – dijo Effie, saliendo de la sala – Adelaida, continúen con el vestido, por favor. Prim, ven conmigo.

- Si, madre – respondió.

Annie espero a que se fuese la reina y su hija para hablar en voz baja.

- Katniss, me enteré de todo esto de la boda gracias a tu hermana. También lo de Peeta…

- Lo sé. Seguramente mi madre sospechaba tu ayuda y por eso no te dejó entrar todos estos días.

- Es cierto, pero escúchame, ¡tengo una muy buena noticia para ti! Prim me encargó decírtela, estuvimos hablando todo el camino desde la entrada hasta el palacio ahora, y me dijo que te la dijera yo porque debido a otra sospecha de tu madre de que ella es cómplice porque estaba en tu cuarto ese momento, no puede hablar contigo, y la reina no sabe que yo lo sé todo, así que me pareció una gran idea…

- ¡Al grano, Annie!

- Bueno, es…

- ¡Adelaida! – Gritó Effie entrando nuevamente, e interrumpiendo todo – ese vestido debe estar listo para mañana. ¿Por qué te detienes?

- Señora, es que la niña no deja de moverse.

- ¡Katniss, quédate quieta!

- Si, madre.

- Bueno, Annie, lo siento, pero estamos muy ocupadas y debes irte – Effie fue empujándola bruscamente a la salida – Pero no olvides que estás invitada a la boda de mañana.

- Pero…

- Hasta luego – dijo, y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

- ¡Madre! – exclamó Katniss.

- Lo siento hija, pero no hay tiempo para distracciones. ¡Mañana te casas!

Al pensar en eso, el rostro de Katniss se tornó triste nuevamente.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Había amanecido ya. Era una mañana tranquila y soleada la del día de la boda. Miraba con tristeza el palacio desde la prudente distancia y el escondite que le propinaba el bosque a él y a su rescatista, repasando mentalmente el plan propuesto.

- Katniss… - musitó.

- Tranquilo, Peeta – le dijo la persona a su lado – Pronto la salvaremos.

El muchacho suspiró. No estaba del todo seguro, especialmente conociendo a la persona que le iba a ayudar con tal hazaña.

- ¿Dudas de mi? Ahora verás. Ponte la armadura del soldado y apúrate porque tenemos que alcanzarlos.

- Claro mamá – dijo él, mirando de reojo a los pobres soldados inconscientes que habían sido noqueados por su madre.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Se miro nuevamente el espejo, asegurándose que se viera bien en sus últimos momentos de doncella. Ahora pasaría a ser la señora de alguien a quien no amaba. Pero quién sabe, se decía a sí misma, quizás con el tiempo llegaría a dejar de odiarlo, luego soportarlo, y finalmente tener cierta simpatía con él. Pero amarlo jamás. Ese privilegio ya lo poseía alguien más. Alguien que lamentablemente nunca más podría estrechar entre sus brazos.

- Katniss – dijo su madre entrando en la habitación con voz cantarina y alegre – el carruaje ya está abajo y el novio está en la iglesia.

- Ya voy, madre.

- Todos ya están esperando a la novia, ¡apresúrate!

Katniss dio un último vistazo al espejo y convencida de que no podía lucir mejor, bajó las escaleras cuidadosamente y entró al coche en el que ya se encontraba su padre, quien la escoltaría hacia el altar. En otro carruaje, y delante de ellos, iban Effie y Prim. Ambos coches eran precedidos por una especial formación militar encargada de la seguridad real, ya sea mediante paredes humanas o semicírculos o cualquier otra forma que los protegiera.

- ¿Estás lista, Katniss? – preguntó Haymitch, tratando de impedir el molesto silencio camino a la iglesia.

- Si lo estoy, padre – respondió, pero ambos sabían bien que mentía. Especialmente ahora que el rey seguía afectado por las palabras que había oído de Prim.

Llegaron a la iglesia y observaron el montón de gente del pueblo que se había reunido afuera y lentamente abrían el paso para los carruajes, mientras los soldados asumían su labor formando un ancho camino hacia la puerta del lugar. Adentro se podían ver a los invitados de honor sentados en las bancas, pacientes.

- Iremos a ocupar nuestro lugar – dijo Effie, tomando a Prim por el brazo - ¡Querida hija, tu sueño por fin se hará realidad! – abrazó incómodamente a Katniss, y luego empezó a caminar.

Prim solo miró a su hermana y le ofreció una sonrisa que decía "Tranquila, todo va a estar bien" y fue tras su madre. Al verla avanzar por el esmeradamente decorado pasillo, Katniss divisó al fondo a su futuro esposo, quien sonreía abiertamente esperándola con ansias.

Sin que se diera cuenta, las campanas empezaron a sonar y el órgano inició su alegre melodía tan pronto como los soldados se colocaron en un semicírculo alrededor de la enorme puerta y mirando al frente. Llevada por su padre, entró primero dudosa pero luego decididamente, observando con curiosidad los rostros que ahora tenían lo ojos fijos en ella.

Volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, como para asegurarse que estuviera haciendo lo correcto. Se sorprendió al mirar a los soldados y encontrar en uno de ellos, a través del casco, la cara de su amado. Agitó la cabeza e intentó mirar de nuevo, pero su padre la detuvo. Resignada, y creyéndose loca, miró hacia el altar nuevamente.

El soldado, en efecto, era él. Quiso salir de la formación y correr tras ella, pero su madre lo detuvo.

- Aún no es tiempo – le dijo.

El sacerdote inició la misa del matrimonio. Hizo la introducción indicando el motivo de la reunión, y bendijo a los novios. Habló luego de la importancia que implica unir dos corazones, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, y llegando profundamente a Katniss, quien no pudo evitar que una lágrima solitaria resbalara por su mejilla. Llegado el momento, preguntó:

- Si alguien aquí presente desea presentar una razón por la que este matrimonio no deba ser consumado, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Un triste silencio se presentó en el lugar. Permaneció durante un corto tiempo, y cuando el sacerdote empezaba a retomar el hilo de la ceremonia, se escucharon pasos acercándose hacia el frente de la iglesia. Nadie se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra, buscando el origen de tan singular traqueteo.

- Yo me opongo a este matrimonio – dijo decididamente un soldado desde la parte izquierda del altar, a la cual había llegado acercándose lentamente, y llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Effie se levantó bruscamente de su asiento buscando darle un castigo a ese impertinente, pero fue detenida por su esposo. Katniss giró su cabeza lentamente y sin sorpresa, debido al intenso estado de tristeza en el que se encontraba.

En ese momento, ya no pudiendo resistir el impulso que tenía de poder mostrar su rostro a la persona a quien tanto había anhelado ver, sin importar que tuviera más de cien testigos presentes, el soldado se quitó el casco, revelando su verdadera identidad.

Katniss, atónita ahora, sin poder articular palabra, lo miró nuevamente tratando de dar crédito a sus ojos, que no lo podían creer. Se acercó lentamente a tan singular personaje, manteniendo el misterio y el suspenso para todos los invitados, quienes, incluyendo a su familia y al duque, miraban estupefactos cómo se iluminaba su rostro y se iba esbozando una sonrisa en su antes melancólica expresión.

Debido a la inmensidad de la iglesia, Katniss comenzó a correr. Peeta dio unos pasos al frente con los brazos abiertos y cuando lograron acortar la enorme distancia que los separaba, Katniss se colgó a su cuello fervorosamente, mientras copiosas lágrimas, ésta vez de felicidad, resbalaban por sus rosadas mejillas. Peeta la estrechó entre su fuertes brazos y ambos correspondieron el gesto durante un largo tiempo en el que aún el silencio, sabiendo que se encontraban juntos, no era necesario ni justo interrumpirlo con palabras mientras así se expresaran todo el amor que tenían.

- Peeta… pensé… que habías muerto… - musitó, apoyada en su pecho.

- Tenía que cumplir una promesa que había hecho. Te dije que volvería por ti – besó su frente, y la estrechó más fuertemente contra sí.

Mientras tanto, el público estaba expectante. Seguían con curiosidad los movimientos de ambos, sin emitir un solo sonido, concentrados en el romanticismo que ahora se podía sentir en todo el ambiente. Cada uno miraba a la pareja expresando un distinto sentimiento.

Peeta se separó un poco de ella y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la inmensa puerta que permanecía abierta de par en par. No había necesidad de palabras en aquel momento. Todo era expresado en las miradas que ambos se dedicaban.

- ¡Katniss, vuelve aquí enseguida! – Exclamó Effie luego de haberse recuperado del trance en el que todos habían caído, gritando desde la esquina de la iglesia - ¡Guardias!

Nadie le hizo caso. Todos los seguían mirando mientras se dirigían a la salida, todos con sus rostros esbozando sonrisas y expresando tranquilidad sin saber porqué.

- ¡Guardias! – la reina gritó de nuevo, histéricamente, cuando sintió el peso de la mano de su esposo sobre su hombro - ¡Se está escapando con ese plebeyo! Debemos detenerla, Haymitch, o va a cometer un gran error. ¿No piensas hacer nada? ¡Piensa en tu deber como el monarca de este lugar!

- No pienso intervenir como rey, porque ya pensé en mí deber como padre y como persona, y estoy haciendo lo correcto al dejarla irse y ser feliz. Effie, como madre que eres no trates de cumplir tu sueño en ella ni realizarte en tu hija. Deja que ella piense en los suyos propios y se esfuerce por alcanzarlos.

Dicho esto, el rey se dio media vuelta, dejándola callada por primera vez en su vida.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Duque? - le preguntó al acercarse a él.

- Sí…es extraño, pero no me siento triste o humillado. Esto, al parecer, es una de las jugadas del destino imposible de adivinar o de eludir, que pronto explicará su razón de ser. Al final, seguramente es lo que tenía que pasar.

Peeta y Katniss ya se encontraban atravesando la puerta de la iglesia abierta de par en par. Reinaba un silencio emotivo, que fue interrumpido por aplausos primeramente tímidos y escasos, que luego se transformaron en un gran bullicio. Ambos se dieron la vuelta para mirar a todos los presentes, y distinguieron, dedicando una sonrisa de agradecimiento, a aquellos que más los habían ayudado.

Subieron a un caballo que se encontraba afuera, al parecer listo para recibirlos y partir. Peeta se subió primero, y luego acomodó a Katniss delante de él, cubriéndola con su cuerpo para protegerla, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras agarraba las riendas y comenzaron a andar.

- Peeta, estoy tan feliz… cuanta dicha me trae tu presencia y el saber que te tengo a mi lado, para siempre.

- Katniss, yo siento lo mismo. Pronto nos vamos a casar, y podremos querernos sin restricciones y con todo el amor que podamos ofrecernos.

- Te amo con toda mi alma, Peeta.

- Yo te amo con igual intensidad, mi querida Katniss.

Así, emprendieron un viaje que los llevaría a donde los guiara su corazón, como lo habían estado haciendo desde el momento en el que bajo la luna y las estrellas, se juraron amor eterno.

_FIN_

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Hola, yo de vuelta y aqui les traigo el final de esta historia, perdon por la tardanza pero empeze con mis practicas, luego temporada de examenes y hasta ahorita tengo tiempo para subir la historia.**

**Mil gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, y a los que comentaron. **

**Especialmente gracias a : .37, johana, Coraline Kinomoto, FromWineBullets, Everllarkglee4ever, Guest; MarEverdeen, Random person in wonderland, Ane-Potter17, Ever-Always Jenn1035, Marydc26, WonderlandDaydreamer, akatsuki84, amy nota negro, katnisswan15, Ekisha, EllaCAmpbell, Emily nadaba, justdreambig, yukikandavobifield, yumiiyumyum. Sin ustedes la historia no tendria los comentarios, los seguidores y favoritos que ahora tiene. Gracias!**

**Y segun sus votos, la historia que tiene más es "EL campamento", seguida por "El amor es más fuerte", "El trato" y "Chantaje a una esposa"**

**Aun pueden decidir por cual de esta historia quiere que ocupe el lugar de esta historia =) **

**Saludos y buen inicio de fin de semana =)**


End file.
